Comment une vie peut changer
by Miss BlaBla
Summary: FIC FINIE! Lyra Craft, jeune moldu de 16 ans déçue par la vie, rencontre un jour les Maraudeurs. Comment ceux ci vont ils lui redonne goût à la vie en un été... ou comment UN maraudeurs va l'aider RLOC
1. Introduction

        'Pourquoi la vie doit elle être aussi injuste ?' C'est ce que se pose pas mal de gens mais personne n'en connaît vraiment la réponse. Lyra  Craft ne pouvait que se le demander. Sa vie avait toujours été un calvaire aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelle. Elle vivait avec son père et ses deux grands frères. Sa mère était décédée et la seule compagnie féminine qu'elle avait, était Nelly, sa chatte de cinq ans. Son père ne lui avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention et ses frères encore moins. Pour Jack Craft, voir sa fille tous les jours était comme si on lui enfonçait petit à petit une lame dans le coeur. Elle lui rappelait trop sa défunte femme et parfois ça en devenait insupportable. Il était conscient du manque d'affection qu'il lui donnait, mais comment faire autrement ? Eléanor, la mère d'Elena était morte en la mettant au monde et personne n'avait pardonné ça à la jeune fille. La famille Craft était très réputée en Angleterre. Jack était PDG d'une entreprise de textile de luxe. Il vendait ses produits à de grands couturiers et cela depuis des années. 

« Quand la vie vous échappe, quand l'amour vous délaisse, quand la mort vous tend les bras un seul remède : mourir. »

Combien de fois avait elle pensé à cette phrase ? Beaucoup trop. C'était devenu chez elle un passe temps d'avoir des idées aussi morbides. D'ailleurs, d'après James et Charles, ses deux frères, elle était la honte de la famille, la cause ? Son style vestimentaire n'était pas vraiment fait pour les grandes familles d'Angleterre : gothique. Elle avait toujours eu un plaisir malsain à voir les personnes la regarder avec horreur parfois, lorsqu'elle arrivait et qu'elle rencontrait des collègues ou des amis à son père, riches eux aussi. Elle était assez étrange, et le savait, mais elle s'en fichait.

Bref sa vie était depuis toujours sans intérêts jusqu'au jour où elle LES rencontra. Gais, plein de vie, heureux. Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, car en apprenant à les connaître, elle a vu ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir sous des gens qui paraissaient aussi joyeux. Chacun avait un secret, un secret qui le faisait souffrir. Le premier était amoureux d'une fille qui le détestait. Le second était détesté par sa famille. Et le dernier... le dernier se détestait lui-même et Lyra  n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui le poussait à être comme ça. Chacun sa blessure chacun son malheur. Voilà une phrase qu'elle leur avait dit une fois durant les deux merveilleux mois qu'elle avait passé avec eux. Mais peut être faudrait il la raconter cette merveilleuse histoire. 

Par où allait elle commencer ? Il s'était passé tant de chose en un été et quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'en passerait encore d'autre... Le début, commençons par le début...

***********************************************************

Voilà le début d'une nouvelle fic.

Je ne sais pas si elle vous plaira mais bon, on verra bien lol.

J'ai commencé cette fic dans un moment de déprime totale je pense que vous avez du le remarquer donc je ne sais pas si elle sera aussi noire après mais je pense que oui vu que je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment et cette fic me permettra de me défouler lol.

Bon je cesse de vous raconter ma vie et je vous demande humblement de me donner votre avis auquel je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.

Bisous à tous

Lady Lyanna

Ps : pas beaucoup de monde n'ont répondu à ma petite surprise alors soit c'est parce que vous n'avez pas de questions, soit c'est parce que ça ne vous intéresse pas mais si vous avez des questions allez voir.

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est ma surprise, allez jeter un coup d'oeil dans mes histoires, elle est dedans.

Je vous laisse cette fois

Bye


	2. Comment rencontrer les Maraudeurs

         Lyra se préparait ce jour là pour une soirée à laquelle sa cousine l'avait invitée. Mariane prenait 16 ans ce jour là et elle avait invité 'quelques' amis pour l'évènement. Lyra se doutait, connaissant Mariane, qu'il y aurait bien plus de trente personnes mais elle ne pouvait pas décevoir Mariane en n'y allant. Mariane était la fille de la soeur de sa mère. Ce côté-là de la famille -les Moore- avait toujours été très gentil avec elle et elle ne pouvait rien leur refuser. Son père avait accepté. Il acceptait tout tant que ça tenait sa fille éloignée.

         Lyra s'habilla d'un pull noir à manche courte et enfila une jupe courte de la même couleur. Après tout ce début de juillet était assez chaud. Elle se maquilla très légèrement avec du mascara et un crayon noir, enfila ses chaussures et se regarda dans la glace. 

         Lyra était de nature assez petite et menue. Elle avait des yeux bleu gris qui, lorsqu'on se rapprochait, devenaient de plus en plus vert foncé. C'était une couleur peu commune. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain clairs avec des mèches blondes qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle ne se trouvait pas jolie, et pourtant nombres de gens auraient voulu lui ressembler. Mais elle avait si peu confiance en elle que lui dire qu'elle se trouvait tous les défauts possibles et imaginables. C'est pour quoi cette soirée n'allait pas être aussi bien que ça pour elle. Mais bon, elle ne voulait pas décevoir l'une des rares personnes qui tenaient un tant soit peu à elle.

         Lyra descendit les grands escaliers de sa froide demeure. Elle n'alla même pas dire à son père qu'elle partait. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le garage. Là était entreposé plusieurs voitures aussi luxueuse les unes que les autres, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas et se dirigea vers le fond. Un vieux monsieur était entrain de polir une des voitures avec minuties. Elle toussota pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Il se releva avec mal et se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire.

« Oh bonjour Miss Lyra, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Bien et vous ?

-Ca va.

-Vos rhumatismes ne vous font plus souffrir ?

-Oh vous savez, ils vont, ils viennent...

-Vous n'êtes pas allez voir le médecin Bob ! Réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. Je vous l'avais pourtant ordonn !

-Ca passera Miss ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! »

         Lyra lui sourit doucement en secouant la tête. Bob était le chauffeur de la famille depuis deux générations et il s'était occupé d'elle étant petite. Il était un peu comme son grand père.

« Pourriez vous m'emmenez chez Mariane, ma cousine, Bob s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr Miss. Quelle voiture préférez vous ? Lyra sourit malicieusement.

-Et bien... puisque vous me le demandez... j'aimerai beaucoup monté dans la berline là bas. Elle lui montra du doigt une berline noir très élégante dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas ni le nom ni la marque.

-L'Andalouse ? Très bien, allons y. » (N/A : je ne connais absolument pas le nom des voitures de l'époque alors j'en ai inventé un. On va dire que c une marque très classe ok ? Lol)

         Lyra monta à l'arrière de la voiture et Bob la sortit du garage. Ils prirent la grande allée qui menait au portail d'entrée qui s'ouvrit automatiquement pour les laisser sortir. Le trajet dura environ vingt minutes. Lyra habituait à l'écart de Londres, alors que Mariane habitait en ville. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'élégante maison de ville de sa cousine, Lyra se rendit compte que passé inaperçu n'allait pas être facile. Mariane discutait dehors avec trois garçons de leur âge. Lyra soupira et descendit en disant au revoir à Bob. Elle prit son visage de glace comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas les gens devant qui elle était et se dirigea vers Mariane. Celle-ci, en l'apercevant, lui sauta dans les bras et l'étouffa à moitié.

« Ouaw !! Lyra ça fait super longtemps !!! » S'écria Mariane toute heureuse.

         Lyra ne dit rien mais serra tout de même sa cousine dans ses bras. Mariane était tout le contraire d'elle. Elle était discrète, mystérieuse, et parfois froide. Mariane était joyeuse, extravertie, et chaleureuse avec quiconque. Mais elles s'adoraient quand même. Lorsque enfin Mariane se détacha de Lyra -qui pu enfin respirer- ce fut pour lui prendre le bras et l'emmener rapidement vers les trois garçons. Lyra les regarda de haut en bas. L'un était brun avec des cheveux en bataille. Il avait des yeux marron et était assez grand et musclé. Le deuxième était aussi brun que le premier. Il avait un air mystérieux avec ses yeux noirs. C'était le plus grand des trois et il paraissait aussi musclé que le premier. Et le dernier était blond-châtain clair. Il avait de magnifiques yeux dorés qui reflétaient tout un tas de sentiments. Il avait l'air plus renfermé que les deux autres mais tout aussi charmeur. Lyra leur lança un regard glacial devant leur regard rieurs et leurs  sourires charmeurs. Tant de bonheur visible la dégoûtait.

« Lyra je te présente de grands amis à moi : James Potter, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin. Il y en un quatrième, mais il n'a pas pu venir. Ils sont dans mon école. On les appelle les Maraudeurs. Les gars voici ma cousine Lyra Craft. 

-Heureux de voir une aussi jolie fille dès on arrivée, s'exclama Sirius, le grand brun en lui faisant un baisemain sans la quitter du regard.

-Lyra, cette fois c'était James qui fit une belle révérence lorsque Sirius s'écarta, déçu du manque de réaction de la jeune fille.

-Enchantée Lyra », déclara Rémus en lui faisant un sourire en coin qui faisait tomber beaucoup de filles habituellement.

Lyra ne répondit à aucun d'eux et les toisa d'un regard qui les prit au dépourvut. Il y eut un silence gêné. Mariane, mal à l'aise, le rompit.

« Bien, rentrons à l'intérieur en attendant les autres. Vous êtes tous un peu en avance mais ça ne fait rien ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant pour se diriger vers l'intérieur, suivit des autres. 

         Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé et Mariane alla mettre de la musique. 

« Est-ce que Lily vient ? Demanda James tandis que Mariane s'asseyait à côté de Lyra, elle-même au bord du canapé.

-Bien sûr, mais elle arrivera dans une ou deux heures. Tu dors ici Lyra ou tu vas rappeler ton chauffeur ?

-Et bien... j'aimerai bien rester ici cette nuit... mais si tu veux je peux rentrer chez moi... c'est juste que je n'imagine pas la réaction de mon père si je rentre à 1h du mat'... mais je rentrerai plus tôt si tu ne veux pas..., dit très vite Lyra. Mariane lui sourit.

-Nan nan ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux rester, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a jamais eu de problème à ce que tu restes à la maison ! Lyra esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Merci. Excusez moi je reviens », dit elle en se levant.

         Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma quelques minutes. Ils respiraient tous un tel bonheur. Ils la dégoûtaient vraiment. Mais souffla un bon coup but un peu d'eau au robinet et sortit. Lorsqu'elle revint sa cousine et ses amis paraissaient en grande discussion. Elle s'arrêta et écouta quelques instants.

«... inquiétez pas. Elle sera moins froide quand elle vous connaîtra mieux », finissait sa cousine. 

         Lyra leur jeta un regard perçant en entrant. Mariane parut mal à l'aise, elle devait se douter que sa cousine avait entendu une partie de leur conversation. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit au moment où Lyra s'asseyait. 'Sauvée par le gong' pensa-t-elle en voyant le visage de Mariane se détendre. Celle-ci se leva et alla ouvrir. Il y eut de grandes exclamations venant du grand hall et les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lyra se levèrent. Mariane revint suivit d'une fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux magnifique yeux vert. Lyra ne pus s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Elle la regarda plus attentivement, et la reconnut immédiatement : Lily Evans. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Lily salua froidement les Maraudeurs et se tourna vers Lyra. Elle l'observa quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils, signe de réflexion -ou d'agacement, cela dépendait- chez Lily Evans. Soudain elle fut comme transportée par un éclair et son visage s'illumina.

« Lyra ?? Lyra Craft !?! Comment ne t'avais je pas reconnue ??? Oh mon Dieu ça fait tellement longtemps !!!! S'exclama Lily en prenant Lyra dans ses bras, beaucoup plus calmement que Mariane.

-Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Lily, répondit Lyra en souriant, d'un vrai sourire cette fois.

-Combien d'années ?? 4 ?? 5 ?? 

-Au moins, dit la moldue en s'éloignant. Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant !

-Oh mais toi aussi !! »

         Lily et Lyra continuèrent ainsi à se parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur vie -en enlevant quelques détails pour Lily- pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une nouvelle sonnerie ne retentisse. Les invités commencèrent à arriver. 

*********************************************************************

         La fête battait son plein dans la vaste maison des Moore. Lyra ne s'amusait pas pour autant. Elle était installée sur un fauteuil, posé dans un coin au fond et elle regardait les gens se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Il y en avait beaucoup qui venaient de l'école où était Mariane. C'était des personnes assez étranges, mais Lyra ne s'y était pas attachée. Plusieurs fois on l'avait invitée à danser, mais elle avait toujours refusé. Elle n'aimait pas danser et encore moins avec des inconnus.

         Elle ne sentit d'abord pas la personne qui s'était installée à côté d'elle, mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus seule, elle sursauta légèrement. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui s'était assise sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle : Rémus Lupin. Il lui sourit, mais cela ne la toucha pas. Elle le regarda indifférente puis se remit à regarder la piste de danse.

« Tu sais qu'aux yeux de la plupart des gens tu parais snob ? » Demanda-t-il en continuant de la regarder.

         Mais pour qui se prenait il celui l ?? D'abord il venait la déranger dans sa tranquillité et ensuite il se permettait de la critiquer ! Mais qu'il aille se faire voir !! Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le regarda d'une manière tout sauf sympathique.

« Je parait peut être snob, mais moi au moins je n'ai pas ce stupide sourire accroché aux lèvres, je ne suis pas une dragueuse invétérée et je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge », répliqua-t-elle calmement. 

         Elle pensait qu'il allait l'envoyer balader ou un truc dans le genre, mais il ne fit que sourire et la regarder avec amusement. Ce mec était vraiment bizarre. Il l'intriguait, chose rare.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était l'image que tu voyais de moi. 

-On ne sait pas toujours tout, claqua Lyra d'un ton cassant.

-Mariane nous avait dit que tu serais moins froide quand tu nous connaîtrais mieux, mais je vous que ce n'est pas le cas ! Continua-t-il de sa voix douce et posée.

-Mais là ce n'est pas pareil, je n'ai pas envie de vous connaître. Vous avez l'air beaucoup trop- elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et soupira.

-Nous avons l'air trop quoi ? Demanda Lupin encourageant à continuer.

-Laisse tomber. Il la regarda longuement puis dit simplement :

-D'accord. Tu veux danser ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Tu rigoles ?! Tu me dis que tout le monde me croit snob comme ça sans prélude et après tu m'invites à danser ??

-Je n'ai jamais dit que moi je te croyais snob », dit il simplement, en se levant, la main toujours tendue. 

Il avait toujours son stupide sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Il devait baisser la tête pour la regarder et quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Lyra fut prise de l'envie de les lui remettre derrière les oreilles et elle secoua la tête devant la futilité de ses pensées. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Il était plutôt beau dans son genre. Des cheveux blond-châtain qui lui tombaient constamment devant les yeux. Yeux doré d'ailleurs. Un peu comme les sien, ceux de Rémus n'était pas commun. Elle avait rarement vu des yeux qui reflétaient autant d'émotions et si peu en même temps. Une onde de mystère la traversa lorsqu'elle leur yeux se rencontrèrent. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement ça qui la fit accepter d'aller danser alors qu'elle avait refusé à tant d'autres. 

Arrivés sur la piste de danse, les lumières étaient légèrement tamisées et cela accentuait le côté mystérieux de Rémus Lupin. Il mit doucement ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui fut parcourut d'un léger courant électrique. Elle n'en tint pas compte et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Lyra se sentait tendue. Elle ne dansait jamais et cette fois était assez exceptionnelle. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle se demandait même pourquoi elle avait accepté. Elle s'aperçut que Rémus la regardait, amusé.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amuse ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Tu es tendue, répondit il sans autres explications.

-Et alors ?! Je ne danse jamais figure toi !

-Tu as pourtant l'air de faire partie de la haute société anglaise. Les princesses comme toi ne doivent elles pas savoir danser avant leurs sept ans ?

-Je ne suis pas assez importante aux yeux de ma famille pour avoir une éducation de princesse comme tu dis, répondit elle avec amertume. Rémus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il. 'Ce gars ne savait donc pas se mêler de ses affaires ??' Pensa Lyra exaspérée.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de fille à raconter ma vie à de parfaits inconnus ? Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Repousser les gens ne t'avancera à rien, dit finalement Rémus en soupirant, tu finiras par être seule.

-Qui te dis que ce n'est pas ce que je veux ?!

-Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, répliqua-t-il avec un calme déconcertant.

-Parce que tu crois connaître la solitude mieux que moi ?!

-Je connais ça mieux que quiconque et je peux t'assurer que je ne la souhaite à personne. Une certaine tristesse ressortait de sa voix.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'a été ma vie alors ne pense pas que je ne connais pas ce que c'est d'être seule ! »

         Elle s'était encore plus tendue et s'écarta légèrement de Rémus. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de s'échapper et la rapprocha de lui. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. L'une méfiante et l'autre serein. Lyra consentit finalement à se détendre et le slow continua sans un mot. Lorsque celui-ci fut finit, Lyra se détacha de Rémus et le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Elle l'observait, voulant savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle finit par se dire que oui et lui adressa un petit sourire le même qu'elle avait fait à Lily. Puis, elle partit, le laissant seul sur la piste.

*********************************************************************

         Lyra observa James Potter revenir penaud d'une dispute avec Lily. Elle était installée devant le bar, un verre a la main et regardait les différents couples avec indifférence. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Elle n'en voulait d'ailleurs pas. A chaque fois qu'un garçon l'abordait, elle le repoussait plutôt froidement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de problèmes sentimentaux en plus dans sa vie. 

         James avança vers elle et lui fit un clin d'oeil en s'installant à ses côtés. Elle allait avoir droit à tous les Maraudeurs ce soir ! Elle ne s'occupa pas de lui, comme elle l'avait fait avec Rémus, peut être cela le ferait il partir ? Mais comme pour Rémus, il ne partit pas. 'Ce qu'ils sont têtu ses Maraudeurs !' pensa-t-elle alors que James essayait d'engager la conversation.

« Alors, comment trouves tu la soirée ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. 'Et encore un qui sourit stupidement, mais ils se sont concertés pour avoir un sourire pareil ?!?' se demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Mieux que toi apparemment. Tu t'es fait jeté par Lily ? Répondit elle en référence à la marque qu'il avait sur la joue.

-Ouai... encore, soupira-t-il en se perdant dans ses pensées. Il y eut un silence troublé par les soupires de James. Lyra, n'en pouvant plus de ses exclamations muettes, décida d'intervenir.

-Tu t'y prends mal avec elle, dit elle le faisant brusquement sortir de ses pensées. 

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous ai observer pendant votre... hum... dispute. Et arrête de faire CA ! S'exclama-t-elle agacée de le voir se passer la main dans les cheveux. Il retira brusquement sa main.

-Tu... hum... tu crois que tu pourrais... hum hum... avec Evans..., bafouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-T'aider ? Tu n'as pas l'air habitué de demander de l'aide ?

-Pas tellement, non.

-Et bien il va falloir apprendre ! Demander de l'aide ce n'est pas la mort ! Pour Lily, je te donne juste quelques conseils. Arrête de te passer ta main dans tes cheveux, ça l'agace. Ensuite, appelle la par son prénom.

-Mais elle m'appelle Potter et-

-Et alors ? Appelle la Lily et elle finira par t'appeler James. Bon, une dernière chose, ne prends pas cet air arrogant et charmeur quand tu la vois. C'est le pire moyen pour dragueur une fille, et encore plus si c'est Lily ! James parut agacé par ce qu'elle lui dit mais ne dit rien. 

-Tu as l'air de bien la connaître ?

-C'est la meilleure amie de ma cousine. Elle est venue plusieurs étés où j'étais là. Maintenant, vas l'inviter à danser.

-Je viens d'y aller et elle a refusé.

-Retournes y, mais cette fois applique ce que je t'ai dit. »

         James obtempéra et se dirigea sans un mot vers Lily. 'Et merci c'est pour les chiens ?!' pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle observa la scène du regard. James parut suivre tous ses conseils. Finalement au bout de cinq minutes à parler, Lily accepta de danser avec le Maraudeur. James fit un grand sourire à Lyra quand il passa près d'elle qui lui répondit par un léger signe de tête. Elle chercha Mariane des yeux et la trouva entrain de danser un slow langoureux avec le dernier des Maraudeurs : Sirius Black. Mariane paraissait aux anges et Sirius regardait celle-ci avec tendresse. Etrange scène que voilà. Lyra se permit un sourire attendri qu'une seule personne capta, mais ça elle ne le su que beaucoup plus tard...

         La fête ne se termina que beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée dans les environs de une heure du matin. Seuls un peu plus d'une demi douzaine d'invités restait dormir, dont les Maraudeurs et Lily. Lyra fit ainsi la connaissance de trois autres amis de Mariane : deux filles, un garçon. Le garçon, un certain Josh Tenslay, était plutôt mignon. C'était un américain blond aux yeux bleu et à la peau mate. Lyra connaissait l'une des deux filles. C'était la meilleure amie de Mariane. Elle s'appelait Daniella Larmino. Elle était très sympa et Lyra l'aimait bien. Daniella était brune et sa peau bronzée révélait bien ses origines italiennes. La dernière, Cassandre Rosny, était blonde aux yeux marron. Elle et Josh étaient de la même école que Mariane. A l'étage, tout le monde dormait dans la même pièce. Mariane soutenait que sa chambre était assez grande pour accueillir neuf personnes. Lyra fut un peu septique mais suivit sa cousine. Lorsque les sacs de couchage furent installés, Mariane ne sembla pas vouloir dormir au grand damne de Lyra qui était légèrement crevée. 

« Ca vous direz de jouer à la bouteille ? Demanda Mariane, assise sur son vaste lit à baldaquin comme tous les autres. Les quatre garçons ainsi que Cassandre se regardèrent perplexe mais ne dirent rien. Vous savez le jeu où on doit faire tourner la bouteille et embrasser la personne qui est visée, continua Mariane en regardant avec insistance les cinq personnes qui ouvrirent de grands yeux de compréhension. 'Ces gens sont vraiment étranges quand ils s'y mettent. Tout le monde connaît le jeu de la bouteille !' pensa Lyra en fronçant les sourcils. 

-Sans moi, dit Lyra, je déteste ce jeu.

-Allez Ly' je suis sûr que les gars seraient très heureux que tu joues ! S'exclama Mariane en regardant vers les Maraudeurs. N'est ce pas les gars ??

-Oh ça oui !! S'exclamèrent James et Sirius en souriant narquoisement.

-Non, en plus on est en nombre impair, soutint Lyra fermement.

-Il n'y a plus qu'une solution pour te faire changer d'avis, répliqua Mariane en regardant Lily avec complicité. Lyra ouvrit de grands yeux en les voyant échanger ce regard. Elle savait ce qu'elles allaient faire.

-Nan, les filles, vous n'oseriez pas !? »

Le sourire qu'elles affichaient ne la rassura pas. Lyra se leva du lit d'un coup, tandis que Mariane et Lily faisaient de même. Lyra recula en trébuchant plusieurs fois. Dès qu'elle pu, elle se retourna et courut aussi vite qu'elle pu vers la porte. Manque de chance celle-ci était fermée. Lyra n'avait pourtant pas vu Mariane la verrouiller après qu'elle soit rentrée, en dernière. Lyra fut rattrapé par les deux jeunes filles qui se mirent à... la chatouiller. Lyra avait toujours craint les chatouilles. Elle se mit à rire en essayant de leur échapper, mais rien à faire. Elle glissa contre la porte en se débattant, pleurant de rire. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, les deux jeunes filles arrêtèrent leur torture. 

« Alors, tu as changé d'avis ? Demanda Lily en reprenant son souffle.

-Jamais, répliqua Lyra avec défis.

-Très bien, Ly', je me vois dans l'obligation de continuer, dit d'un ton faussement contrit Mariane en s'approchant de sa proie suivit de Lily. 

-Non non non, c'est bon !! Je me rends !! S'exclama Lyra en se recroquevillant, essayant de se protéger un peu. Je capitule.

-Ah... je préfère ça !! Pas toi Lils ?!

-J'aurai bien aimé la voir rire encore un peu, mais quand il faut..., répondit la concernée avec un sourire doux.

-Bien alors bougez pas je vais chercher une bouteille ! »

         Mariane sortit de la chambre, la porte s'étant déverrouillée comme par magie (lol). Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, une bouteille en plastique vide à la main. Tout le monde s'installa sur le lit autour de la bouteille qui fut posée sur une petite planche de bois. Mariane fit tourner la bouteille pour savoir qui commençait. La bouteille s'arrêta sur Sirius.

« Allez bonne chance mon vieux », lui murmura James qui était installé à côté de Lyra.

         Sirius fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur...  Mariane. Celle-ci fit un grand sourire tandis que Sirius s'approchait d'elle. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et se remit lentement à sa place. Tous deux ne cessèrent de se fixer.

« La prochaine fois c'est sur la bouche, s'exclama Cassandre en riant tandis que les autres rougissaient.

-A toi, Lily de faire tourner la bouteille puisque tu es après Sirius », intervint Josh, un sourire en coin.

         Lily fit tourner la bouteille qui atterrit sur Cassandre. Elle la fit retourner, les baisers entre personnes du même sexe n'étant pas inclus. Cette fois, la bouteille s'arrêta sur James. Lily parut horrifiée et se recula immédiatement, comme pour se défendre.

« Je n'embrasserai pas Potter !! Assura-t-elle avec vigueur.

-Allons, Lily ce n'est que sur la joue, et puis tu as accepté de jouer, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix », déclara Mariane avec un sourire joyeux.

         Lily sembla hésité. Lyra vit que James avait baissé la tête, sans doute pour camoufler le fait qu'il était déçu par la réaction de Lily. Celle-ci fit une moue gênée puis s'approcha rapidement de James et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se recula tout aussi vite tandis qu'il levait la tête, un énorme sourire un peu rêveur apparaissant sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait. Il parut aux anges il observait Lily avec cette expression rêveuse que Lyra trouva légèrement attendrissante. 

         Après Lily, se fut au tour de Daniella. Elle fit tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Sirius. Elle parut gênée, sûrement vis-à-vis de Mariane, mais le fit quand même. Elle lança un regard désolé à Mariane qui lui sourit en signe que tout allait. Josh tomba sur Lily sous le regard jaloux de James. Lyra se réjouissait qu'on ne soit pas tomber sur elle jusqu'au moment où se fut au tour de Rémus qui tomba... sur elle. 

« Allez mon petit Lup' Lup', fais ce dont tu rêves tant depuis le début de la soirée », s'exclama Sirius narquoisement en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos à Rémus. 

         Lyra ne comprit pas l'allusion de Sirius et vit Rémus s'approcher d'elle, les joues rouges, plus mal à l'aise qu'à n'importe quel moment où elle l'avait vu. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue et s'écarta. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Et la seule chose à laquelle Lyra pensait à ce moment là, c'était à lui prendre rapidement la bouche. Elle rougit à cette pensée et détourna le regard, gênée. Rémus se rassit à sa place. Lyra évita son regard tout le reste du temps.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Voilà le deuxième chapitre !!!!!!!

Apparemment, cette fic ne vous plait pas tellement, vu le peu de reviews que j'ai !!! Mais bon, c'est pas grave, moi j'aime l'écrire cette fic et le peu de reviews ne m'a jamais arrêté pour Pas si loin de maraudeurs !!!! lol

Bon maintenant les RaR pour les cinq personnes qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer !!!!!!! Merci aux autres (s'il y en a) de m'avoir lu.

Kaorulabelle : Voilà la suite !!!! T'as vu elle est longue !!! je crois ne jamais avoir écrit de chapitre aussi long !!!!! lol

Morri : Ahhhhhhhhhh Morri ton imagination !!!!!! C'est qu'il ya plein de trucs dans ta tite tête (*c'est pas bien Lady Ly d'insulté les gentils reviewers*) *prends une t^te désolée* Pardon Morri !!!!! lol petit délire passager, demande à titou ça m'arrive souvent lol

         Oh ouai j'aimerai trop allé à l'époque des Maraudeurs !!!!!!!!!!!!le pied J'adorerai mais alors pas avec la famille de Lyra lol

         Merci pour ta review Morrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrri ca ma fait trop plaisir t'es un amourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr lol

Bisous la belle

Raph : Cool que ça te plaise merci pour ta review, bisoussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mona Potter : Ouai c'est clair que ça défoule !!!!! lol Quand j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre là, je me sentais carrément mieux lol !!! Ben voilà la sute en espérant que t'ais appréci !!!!!!!!! ciao

Sniffle : Que je déprime a touché bcp de monde car ils mont tous di d'arrêter de déprimé ben moi chui contente !!!! parce que vous zete tous zentil avec moi !!!!! voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle t'a plus !!! J'ai pas été trop longue ca va ???????? lol big kissssssssssssssssssss


	3. Comment se passe une matiné d'après fête

**Comment une vie peut changer...**

Lyra se réveilla vers dix heures ce matin là. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi étant donné qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle se leva doucement les autres dormaient encore. Elle attrapa son sac au passage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard, lavée, habillée, coiffée, etc. Elle décida de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner en attendant que les autres se réveillent. Arrive en bas, elle fut surprise de trouver quelqu'un déjà debout, prêt lui aussi. Rémus Lupin était installé à la table et déjeunait tranquillement. Il releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Salut, dit il doucement, bien dormi ?

-Pas trop mal et toi ? Répondit elle indifférente. Malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler son doux baiser sur la joue de la veille. 

-Comme un béb ! »

         Elle s'assit à la table et commença à se servir des différentes choses qu'il y avait à manger. Elle se leva et ouvrit les placards de la cuisine, ne trouvant pas l'élément principal du petit déjeuné chez les Moore. 'Mais où sont les croissants ?' pensa-t-elle 'il y a toujours des croissants ici '. Rémus sembla remarquer qu'elle cherchait quelque chose et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

-Les croissants, dit elle simplement. 

-Les croissants ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Oui, les croissants, tu sais ces trucs français délicieux au petit déjeuné... », Répondit elle moqueusement et impatiemment. 

Elle sentit Rémus se lever et aller à l'autre bout de la cuisine tandis qu'elle regardait dans un placard. 

« Tu veux parler de ça ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle se retournait.

         Lyra le regarda incrédule. Elle avait déjà vérifié ce côté-là et elle n'avait pas trouvé les fameux croissants et voilà qu'il lui mettait une assiette remplie de ses fameuses viennoiseries typiquement française qu'elle aimait tant. Elle détestait qu'on l'assiste ainsi. Elle aurait pu les trouver toute seule !! Mais bon... Elle les prit quand même en grognant un vague 'merci' à peine audible et alla se rasseoir tandis qu'il faisait de même.

         Le déjeuné se passa en silence. Lyra n'avait aucune envie de parler à ce Don Juan, espèce qu'elle détestait le plus sur terre et lui ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation. Ou peut-être préférait il garder le silence plutôt que se faire envoyer balader. Bref, il n'y eut pas d'autre mot de prononcer jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une Lily en pleine forme qui se chargea de faire la conversation. Les autres descendirent au fur et à mesure. Vers onze heures, tout le monde était levé, Mariane et Sirius s'en assurant personnellement (vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? lol). Ils prirent un petit déjeuné tardif mais apprécié par leurs estomacs d'après les exclamations que ceux-ci poussaient. 

         Bref, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne vers onze heures et demi. Mariane alla décrocher sous les yeux surpris des Maraudeurs, de Josh et de Cassandre. Lyra se demanda pendant un court instant pourquoi ils faisaient ses têtes là mais cette idée lui sortit vite de l'esprit quand elle vit revenir Mariane blême. Lyra se leva en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle à sa cousine.

-Lyra, écoute, il est arrivé quelque chose... Lyra fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête à sa cousine pour qu'elle continue. Ce matin, Bob emmenait ton père au travail et ils ont eu un accident...

-QUOI ?? Que... quoi... co- comment va Bob ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement. Elle était perdue, terrifiée. Bob l'avait élevé et c'était comme son grand père.

-Bob n'a rien, il va bien c'est lui qui m'a appelé pour te prévenir », la rassura Mariane. 

Lyra fut soulagé et elle respira fort, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions et relaissant apparaître le mur de glace qui lui servait de visage. Mariane la regarda anxieusement comme si elle attendait autre chose d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda à nouveau Lyra avec un calme à toutes épreuves.

-Ecoute... ton père est blessé, il est à l'hôpital. »

         Mariane s'attendait sûrement à voir sa cousine dans un état de stress intense mais Lyra n'eut aucune réaction de ce genre. Elle lui jeta un regard indifférent et demanda par politesse :

« Ah. Et est ce que c'est grave ? Elle s'en contre fichait mais elle ne voulait pas choquer sa cousine et ses amis. 

-Les médecins sont optimistes. Il n'a apparemment rien de très grave. 

-Oh... dommage, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois alors... elle laissa sa phrase en suspense et décida d'embrayer sur autre chose. Bob vient tout de même me chercher ?

-Oui, il a dit qu'il viendrait en début d'après midi. Lyra... tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital tout de suite ? Mariane paraissait anxieuse.

-Tu t'inquiètes plus que moi, Mariane. Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital. Je verrais mon père quand il en sortira, enfin s'il en sort. Elle vit quelques regards choqués à ses paroles, notamment du côté de Josh et Cassandre. Bon, on fait quoi en attendant ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers tout le monde.

         Ils étaient décontenancés par sa réaction. Seules Lily et Mariane ne parurent pas se préoccuper des paroles de Lyra. Lyra sourit. Elle aimé provoquer cet effet là chez les gens. Elle capta, à son grand damne, le regard de Rémus Lupin. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et elle eut l'impression désagréable qu'il fouillait son âme. Celui-ci finit par détourner le regard quand Mariane prit la parole, faussement joyeuse.

« Que diriez vous d'une bataille de polochons ?? » S'exclama-t-elle malicieusement.

         Tout le monde se précipita vers la chambre de Mariane. Tout le monde sauf Lyra qui les regarda partir en souriant tristement. Elle sortit par la porte fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur un vaste jardin. Elle se dirigea vers la balançoire au fond et s'assit sur celle qui avait été la sienne pendant des années quand elle jouait avec Mariane étant petites. Lyra ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle se balançait  négligemment et laissa ses pensées vagabonder à leurs grés. Elle ne sentit la présence d'une personne près d'elle que plus tard. Elle tourna sa tête pour voir qui c'était, toujours le même. A croire qu'il ne comprenait pas quand on l'envoyait balader. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait et essuya rapidement ses larmes.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?!? Demanda-t-elle agressivement.

-Et toi ? Répliqua-t-il simplement on ne pouvait pas percevoir une quelconque dose de paroles froides ou de sèches. 

-Je fais ce que je veux !

-Moi aussi.

-Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser tranquille ??!

-Tu devrais évacuer plutôt qu'intérioriser.

-Si tu avais vécu la moitié des choses qu-

-Mais j'ai vécu la moitié des choses que tu as vécu, peut être même plus. Si mes amis n'avaient pas été là, il n'y aurait plus de Rémus Lupin.

-Je ne savais pas. Excuses moi...

-Ca ne fait rien, dit il en souriant doucement. Tu veux parler ?

-Je ne te connais même pas !

-C'est parfois plus facile.

-Non, je ne préfère pas. Je n'aime pas parler de ça. C'es trop...

-Douloureux ?

-Oui, douloureux », acquiesça-t-elle en souriant, d'un sourire vrai, sincère.

         Rémus resta quelques instants à la regarder et essuya une larme de la jeune fille avec son pouce. Il laissa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. Elle le regardait et ne chercha pas à le repousser. Ils se sourirent tout doucement.

« Merci, dit elle finalement.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il ne voyant apparemment pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Ca m'a fait du bien de parler.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, gente damoiselle, s'exclama-t-il malicieusement en imitant un chevalier. Il se leva et lui tendit la main. On rentre ? »

         Lyra hésita puis prit sa main tandis qu'il lui accordait un de ses plus beaux sourires en coin. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur tandis que les autres descendaient l'escalier. Ils se lâchèrent la main. Lyra baissa les yeux et se sentit rougir. Elle ne s'était pas aperçut qu'ils se tenaient encore par la main. Elle ne releva la tête que quand Mariane, toute rose et souriante, lui adressa la parole.

« Vous faisiez quoi dehors ?? Demanda-t-elle avidement en souriant malicieusement. Il y eut un court silence. 'Quoi que je réponde elle va plus me lâcher' pensa Lyra avec embarra.

-Ma chère Mariane, commença Rémus au grand soulagement de Lyra, nous discutions. Oui, nous savons parler vois tu ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la plaisanterie de Lupin. Au grand soulagement de Lyra, la conversation fut vite abandonnée. Le reste de la matinée et le midi furent peuplés de différentes choses. Ils rangèrent la chambre de Mariane, nettoyèrent un peu le salon puis un à un, ils commencèrent à partir. Cassandre, Josh et Daniella d'abord, puis se fut au tour de Lily. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte et lui firent leurs aux revoirs. Lily commença par les Maraudeurs, un rapide ciao, puis enlaça Mariane en lui disant de lui écrire et enfin se tourna vers Lyra. La rousse la prit dans ses bras.

« Prends soin de toi Lily, dit Lyra tendrement. Elle considérait Lily comme une autre cousine.

-Toi aussi Lyra. Tu vas me manquer. »

         Lily essuya une larme et s'écarta de Lyra. Elles se sourirent doucement.

« Ne fais pas trop de bêtises dans ton école ! S'exclama malicieusement Lyra.

-Toi non plus puce. A l'année prochaine, dit doucement Lily en souriant et en tendant son petit doigt vers la brune.

-A l'année prochaine », répondit Lyra en attrapant l'auriculaire avec le sien.

         Lily fit un petit signe de main aux autres et monta dans sa voiture. Une fois la rousse partit, les autres rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon, redevenu propre. Il y eut un long silence avant que James ne demande.

« Vous avez l'air proche, toi et Ev- Lily », se reprit il en tiquant. 

Lyra se tourna vers lui, la question lui étant adressé et lui lança un regard lointain mais ne répondit pas. Elle se reperdit dans ses pensées mas écouta tout de même la conversation. Mariane s'en chargea pour sa cousine.

« Elles se sont toujours bien entendu. Je crois que de toutes les personnes que je lui ait présenté, Lily est la seule amie que Lyra adore.

-J'en serais certaine à ta place », intervint vaguement Lyra.

         Un long silence retentit à nouveau. La conversation finit par reprendre pour cette fois analyser qui de leur école était à la soirée. Lyra ne participa pas. Vers deux heures, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Mariane alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Bob, sa caquette à la main. Lyra se leva, les autres aussi, et lui sourit.

« Heureuse de voir que vous n'avez rien Bob, dit elle.

-Merci Miss. Y a-t-il des choses à prendre ? Répondit il de sa voix élégante et polie.

-Non, j'arrive.

-Très bien. Au revoir Miss Mariane.

-Au revoir Bob, répondit celle-ci. Il inclina la tête vers les Maraudeurs.

-Messieurs, dit il avant de sortir. Lyra se tourna vers sa cousine et l'enlaça fortement.

-Merci d'être là, murmura-t-elle simplement. Mariane ne répondit rien mais resserra sa prise. Elles s'éloignèrent.

-Les garçons, salua-t-elle en se tournant vers eux, heureuse de vous avoir rencontré. Son ton laissait entendre le contraire mais ses yeux ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa sincérité. 

-Hey !! Tu ne vas pas nous laissez comme ça !! S'exclama Black. Lily et Mariane ont eu droit à des aux revoirs digne de ce nom, nous aussi on en veut !!! Lyra se tourna vers lui surprise et éclata de rire.

-Très bien », dit elle simplement.

         Lyra enlaça rapidement Sirius qui lui fit un grand sourire et murmura un 'ça c'est faire dans la norme !' et fit de même avec James. Arrivée à Rémus, elle hésita et se mordit la lèvre. Pour ne laisser aucun doute aux autres, elle finit par faire de même avec le jeune homme. Ce fut court, mais ça lui fit l'effet d'une décharge. Lyra se recula vivement et observa Lupin. Il paraissait aussi troublé qu'elle. Elle se promit à ce moment de ne plus jamais retoucher Rémus Lupin si elle le revoyait. Elle entendit les autres ricaner légèrement et elle rougit un peu. Après un dernier au revoir, elle s'en alla, un étrange sentiment dans l'estomac. Et dire que les vacances ne faisait que commencer...

*************************************************************************************************************

Voili voilo un nouveau chapitre !!!!! Arggggggggggg fier de moi je suis !!!!! (à la Yoda lol) 

Ce chapitre est pas super long, mais il valait mieux que je coupe là parce que sinon ça aurait été fade. Mieux vaut court et bien que long et chiant comme dirait Gaby (Gabrielletrompelamort auteure d'une très bonne fic dont je ne mettrais pas le nom parce que j'y arriverai pas lol !!!!!)

Les RaR maintenant !!!!!

**Morri** : MA PUBLICITAIRE PREFEREE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comment ça va la belle ???? Merci pour la review !!! La première de ce chapitre !!!! Et oui Lup' à l'avant de la scène, ça faisait longtemps que j'y pensait et voilà que cette idée de fic m'ait apparut !!!!^^ J'adorerai aussi être à Poudlard ce serait tellement... magique !!!!

Alalala quel beau duo, tu m'étonne !!!^^ Mais bon, c'est pas grave si tu radote Morri, pense que moi ma maladie mentale est incurable, je devrais souffrir du délire à vie *soupir désespéré* lol.

Ouai moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé être à la place Lyra au slow, et pour la bouteille, j'ai préféré attendre un peu pour qu'ils s'embrassent, j'ai déjà ma petite idée de quand et comment J !! Ah mais par contre, dans la chambre il ne s'est rien passé (fo pa rêver lol) mais ils auront d'autres occasion de dormir ensemble t'inkiète lol

Le premier chapitre est juste après qu'ils soient retourné à Poudlard, mais Lyra ne sait pas, comme tu as pu le remarquer, que ce sont des sorciers. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas de doute sur le fait qu'ils ne soient pas normaux, mais elle ne sait pas encore. La suite, après la rentrée, sera étonnante, tu verras, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Je ne sais juste pas comment va se passer l'été mais je sais ce que je vias faire d'eux après ^^^.

J'ai pris ce nom pour la voiture parce que je voulais que ce soit le nom d'une région ou d'un pays et c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

Ca va en ce moment sinon, je n'ai plus trop de problèmes, je me sens mieux et la vie est de plus en plus belle lol. Merci de me dire ça, ça fait très plaisir t'imagine pas^^

Moi aussi je mets des ^^ partout. Je crois que c'est à force de lire les mails de Titou (chuuuuuuuuuuuut fo rien dire sinon je vais me faire taper dessus !!!! mdr !!) je mets aussi bcp de lol un peu partt ça m'enerve mais bon j'essaye de varier lol (et encore un !!!^^)

Moi j'adore écrire cette fic franchement, en plus chui à fond dedans en ce moment !!! C'est vrai que c'est pas svt qu'on voit un RL/OC avec une moldue. J'en ai jamais lu mais yen a ptre en anglais (pas très forte ds cette langue lol). Mais fo avouer que mes fics sont pas svt banale à part peut être Pas si loin des Maraudeurs, les autres sont assez originales (cmm moi la reine de l'originalit !!!! c'est pas obligatoirement un compliment tu me diras mais bon^^).

J'ai essayé de faire transparaître un peu le vrai caractère de Sirius et James comme ds le tome 5 et ça les rend assez arrogant c'est vrai !!! Oui Sirius est dingue de Mariane ptre autant que James de Lily mais cmm Mariane est folle de Sirius....c'est pas tt à fait pareil.

Je ne pense pas que tu arrive à ouvrir cette porte vers ce monde parallèle Morri, mais bon, on peut aller suivre une cure de désintoxe à deux. Je connais un très bon psy (mdr !!)

Ah non je te prendrais jamais pour une folle, j'en suis moi-même une à part entière et je ne crois pas que quelqu'un arrivera à me dépasser lol.

Si tu l'a déjà dit petite radoteuse lol jplaisante ma tite Morri jtadore tu sais bien.

Voilà, ça m'a super plaisir de répondre à ta review !!!!!!

Bisousssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

@ Bientôt j'espère.

**Alexia** : Et bien le voilà le chapitre 3 !!!! j'espère qu'il t'a plus. Merci beaucoup pour la review !!!! Je n'ai pas été trop longue ???????? )

****

**Mona-Potter** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, ça fait très plaisir !!! Oui Lyra et Rémus vont être ensemble, je ne sais pas dans combien de chapitres mais l'histoire va avancer petit à petit...

Oh juste une chose, tu ne serais pas canadienne ma fidèle revieweuse que ça fait super longtemps que tu lis mes fics ????

**Zibou******: Non rassure toi Lyra ne sera pas aussi froide tout le long. Merci pour ta review. A plus..................

**Ronaway** : Jouissif ??? Cool !!!! lol Ta review m'a fait torp rire quand je l'ai lu. Elle est vraiment drôle. C'est clair que les pensées de Lyra sont assez mordante mais je m'imagine dans la même situation et c'est ce que je penserais à sa place !!!! 

*Prend un petit regard désolé* ben oui ya que deux chapitre...

Ouaw quel bel façon de décrire le pleurnichement d'un enfant !!! Tu es auteur non ?? J'ai vu que tu avais un compte, mais je ne suis pas aller voir si tu avais fait des fics et comme je n'ai pas internet au moment où je répond à cette review, j'irai voir quand j'irai promi !!!

T'inquiète, moi aussi je délire tout le temps, c'est horrible lol !!

Ouaw on peut dire que tu sais faire des critiques poussées c'est très gentil !!!!! Vénérable tu dis ??? Ouaw !!! On me l'avait jamais di ça !!!

T'inquiète pas je vais la continuer cette fic comme toutes les autres, il me faut juste un peu de temps pr l'écrire !!! MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!!!! je n'ai que ça a te dire ta review était... jouissive lol. Bisousssssssssssss et encore merci !!!!

RaR de la deuxième review : oui j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire par incitation au nombre de review. Lus ya de reviews plus les gens vont lire la fic c'est ça ? Tu as vu j'ai QUAND MÊME fait la suite lol. Bye

**S'L.I.A** : Tiens, vous êtes plusieurs ??? Combien en tout ??? Et les JKS c'est quoi ?? Et oui chui très curieuse, peut être trop... enfin bon c ce ki fait mon charme *sourire dentifrice* lol. SUPPORTAIRES OFFICIELLES ????????? Ouawou quel honneur !!!! Je vais la continuer cette fic !!!!!! lol Ouai c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas bcp de fic avec Rémus, mais bon, on fait ave ce qu'on a... J'essaye de combler les brèches à ma façons. Contente que ça vous ait plu. Ciao

**Lisandra******: Alors comment as-tu trouvé mes autres fics ??? Elles ne parlent presque pas de Rémus (sof peut être Lorsque 3 génération se rencontrent où il y aura une romance avec lui) mais ça ne t'a ptre pas empêcher de les aimer ???

**Raphou** : Mais c'est l'impression que le chapitre m'avait donné (ke cette fic plaisait pas) mais si vous adorez !!! Je vais continuer !!!!! lol Voilà la suite bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Kaorulabelle** : Ahhhhhhhhhhh privé de net je connais ça !!! Enfin moi c plutot dordi tt court mais bon.....Je compatie...Voilà la suite en espérant que tu puisses la lire. Bisous la belle

**Titou** : Tu l'aimes encore plus que les autres ??? Ce ne serait pas par hasard parce qu ton petit Mumus adoré est le perso principal ???^^

Nan mais je vais éviter de me fier au RaR, de ttes façons j'adore écrire cette fic donc je ne pense pas que je l'rrêterai...^^ enfin on verra...

OUAI VIVE REMUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La mère d'Eléna ?? Ben en fait j'ai commencé cette fic, il y a très longtemps, en appelant Lyra Eléna et puis comme g fé entre temps 3 générations, j'ai décidé de changé de prénom. Voilà c'est aussi simple que ça.

Kisoussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Titouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu^^ moi aussi g eu une dure journée lol

Bye

**Ambre** : dis moi Ambre, t'allais pas les tuer les lecteurs si ils disaient pas ouai ???????? Nan parce que là tu me fais peur lol

Merci pour ta review apparemment toi aussi ça te plait ben temps mieux moi jsui contente si les gens aime^^ Kissssssssssssssssss à plus


	4. Comment fuguer

         **Comment une vie peut changer...**

La vie au Manoir Craft était de plus en plus insupportable pour Lyra depuis le retour de l'hôpital de son père. Il y était resté deux semaines et avait beaucoup maigri. Avant, il ignorait son unique fille et celle-ci s'en portait très bien, mais maintenant... maintenant, il était toujours derrière elle. Lyra se doutait que le fait qu'elle ne soit venue le voir qu'une seule fois l'avait vexé -cette fois là elle était d'ailleurs restée d'une froideur polaire- mais elle n'allait tout de même pas faire comme si toutes ses années n'avaient pas exister parce MONSIEUR avait décidé de changer. Effectivement, depuis son accident, Jack Craft était devenu agréable, aimable, généreux -il était auparavant tout le contraire- avec tout le monde y comprit avec sa fille. Surtout avec sa fille. A croire que son coma lui avait remis les idées en place. Mais Lyra ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Son père l'avait presque renié pendant toute sa vie, elle n'allait pas le pardonner du jour au lendemain. Certes, elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien, matériellement parlant, sauf de l'amour d'un parent. Cette chose qui ne s'achète pas...

         Lyra claqua une fois de plus violemment la porte de sa chambre, furieuse. Son père avait encore voulu lui faire avaler son histoire d'excuse et de pardon. Ce qu'il lui faisait subir était insupportable. Elle se leva d'un bond et trouva la solution temporaire à ses problèmes : fuir. Elle attrapa un de ses sacs à dos, enfourna quelques affaires à elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le nombre de fois où elle avait ouvert sa fenêtre, comme cette fois là, et était sortie de sa chambre en douce en descendant par le lier qui bordait son balcon était incalculable. Elle doutait que quelqu'un le sache, et c'est ce qui rendait plus excitant la chose. Il pleuvait et les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient contre sa peau, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le parc, elle se dirigea en courant vers le gigantesque portail d'entrée. Lyra sortit par le petit portillon et se retrouva à l'extérieur de sa propriété. Elle courut, sans s'arrêter. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait aller, mais elle courait là où ses pieds la portaient. Elle monta dans un bus qui s'arrêtait là, paya un ticket et alla s'asseoir au fond. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements, son sac, tout était trempé par la pluie qui continuait de tomber, sans s'arrêter, fuyant comme elle. Lyra descendit au dernier arrêt. La nuit commençait à tomber. Elle marcha, tranquillement et lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour voir où elle était, elle fut surprise. Une belle maison de ville s'élevait entourée par d'autre, tout aussi luxueuse. Lyra était chez sa cousine.

         Elle sonna et attendit. Elle ruisselait de partout, ses longs cheveux aplatit par l'eau elle grelottait. La porte s'ouvrit et Marilyn Moore parut plus que surprise de trouver sa nièce et filleule sur le pas de la porte. Elle se remit vite de sa surprise en voyant l'état de Lyra.

« Au mon Dieu Lyra entre », s'exclama-t-elle en laissant le passage à sa nièce. 

         Lyra, glacée et trempée jusqu'aux os, entra. Sa tante l'emmena dans le salon et lui dit d'attendre là. Marilyn revint quelques instants plus tard avec plusieurs serviettes. Elle en mit une sur le canapé et assis sa nièce dessus. Elle en mit une autour du dos de Lyra et l'autre sur ses cheveux.

« Qui c'était ? Demanda une voix venant d'en haut de l'escalier.

-Moi », répondit simplement Lyra, sa voix secouée par des tremblements.

         Il y eut des bruits de pas rapides dans les escaliers avant que finalement quatre personnes entrent dans le salon. Mariane ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant sa cousine et se précipita vers elle.

« Mon Dieu Lyra qu'est ce qu'il s'est pass ??? Interrogea-t-elle. Laisse maman, je vais le faire, dit elle en prenant la serviette des mains de sa mère qui séchait les cheveux de la jeune Craft. Marilyn s'éloigna tandis que Mariane reprenait le flambeau. 

-Je n'en peux plus », dit simplement Lyra avant d'éclater en sanglots compulsifs. 

         Mariane la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, ignorant le fait que sa cousine soit trempée et la berça tendrement. Après plusieurs minutes de laisser allé, Lyra sembla se reprendre et s'écarta de sa cousine. Elle était à bout de nerf, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour pleurer ainsi comme une gamine. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle releva la tête qu'elle s'aperçut qui était les trois autres personnes qui accompagnaient Mariane. Les Maraudeurs. Lyra prit difficilement un masque de glace. 

« Mariane, montez à l'étage et donne des vêtements secs à Lyra, dit Marilyn en sortant du salon, moi je vais appeler son père », finit elle plus sèchement.

         Lyra savait que sa tante n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié son père la discussion allait être houleuse. Mariane aida Lyra à se lever et ils montèrent tous à l'étage. Arrivés dans la chambre de Mariane, celle-ci demanda aux Maraudeurs de rester derrière afin que Lyra puisse se changer. Les vêtements de sa cousine n'étaient pas vraiment le style de Lyra mais elle ne pouvait pas rester trempée comme ça, elle attraperait froid. Mariane lui sortit un pantalon beige, un t-shirt et un pull ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Tout était assortit ce qui fit légèrement sourire Lyra sa cousine n'était pas une victime de la mode pour rien. Lyra alla dans la salle de bain de sa cousine et se changea. Elle en ressortit quelque minute plus tard, prête mais les cheveux toujours trempés. Mariane les lui attacha en une natte qui lui arrivait au bas du dos. Elles se sourirent. Lyra alla dans la salle de bain et elle entendit Mariane dire aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient entrés s'ils voulaient ce qu'ils firent apparemment. Elle sortit de la salle de bain deux minutes après et s'installa sans un mot sur le lit de sa cousine. Il y eut un long silence. Personne n'osait apparemment demander ce qu'il était arrivé. Marilyn entra après avoir frappé et regarda sa filleule en soupirant.

« J'ai eu ton père, commença-t-elle, il ne savait pas que tu étais parti. Mariane gloussa mais se tue sous le coup d'oeil réprobateur de sa mère. Il voulait que je te ramène mais j'ai réussi à lui faire accepter que tu restes ici quelques temps. 

-Combien de temps ? Demanda Lyra.

-Le temps qu'il faudra ! Répliqua sa tante.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voie.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ris Marilyn. Tu sais bien que tu peux rester autant de temps que tu en as envie !!

-Merci, dit elle en souriant.

-Bon, nous mangeons à 8 heures, Franck ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Je lui expliquerai, ne t'inquiète pas. Il sera ravi que tu sois l ! »

         Et sur ce elle sortit. Un autre silence gêné s'installa. Mariane se tordait les mains, appréhendant de poser sa question. Lyra finit par perdre patience et s'exclama :

« Vas y, parle !! Mariane releva la tête et parut mal à l'aise.

-Tu as fugué n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Oui.

-Je... Je suis contente que ce soit ici que tu sois venue directement... Lyra lui sourit tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle les repoussa vivement.

-Moi aussi j'ai fugué de chez moi, dit enfin Sirius, maintenant j'habite chez James. 

-Et oui, je dois le supporter nuit et jour », répliqua le dit James avec une moue embêtée. 

Sirius lui sauta dessus et ils commencèrent à se battre gentiment. Cela détendit considérablement l'atmosphère. Lyra n'ouvrit pas la bouche durant l'heure qui suivit. Elle les regarda s'amuser avec une certaine réserve. Ce bonheur ne lui serait sûrement jamais permit. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, sa meilleure amie était Mariane mais elle ne la voyait que lors des vacances. Son style, sa froideur et sa réserve n'attiraient pas grand mon vers elle. Elle ne s'en était jamais plainte jusque là, mais cette atmosphère de savoir qu'on peut compter sur quelqu'un la rendait malheureuse. Elle ne pouvait compter sur personne. Une envie de vomir la prit soudainement. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à force de les voir heureux ou simplement son estomac qui lui jouait des tours. Elle se dirigea vite fait vers la salle de bain et en claqua la porte. Cela eut pour effet de faire cesser les rires et les plaisanteries des quatre autres. Lyra s'appuya contre les toilettes et vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Elle entendit Mariane lui demandait si ça allait mais elle ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle ne vomirait pas à nouveau, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Sa cousine la regardait avec inquiétude. 

« Lyra, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle enfin. Lyra sourit avec rancœur.

-Mon _père_ a décidé de changer, répondit elle avec une amertume profonde.

-Changer ?

-Oui, il a décidé, en rentrant de l'hôpital, qu'il allait devenir un homme meilleur. Et du jour en lendemain, il s'est mit à faire attention à moi et a commencé à... m'_aimer_. Mariane en resta bouche bée.

-Et... tu... tu... comment as-tu réagit ??

-Comment voulais tu que je réagisse ?! Comment ferais tu toi si ton père qui t'as toujours méprisé et presque détesté se mettais à faire attention à toi ???

-Oula !!

-Exactement !

-Tu n'y ais pas aller trop fort ?? Il est quand même en convalescence. 

-Pendant une semaine il n'a pas arrêté de me rabacher son histoire d'excuse et de pardon, commença Lyra en allant s'asseoir sur la lit, au début je l'écoutais, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre et puis il a commencé à me gonfler en m'appelant sa 'chérie' ou sa 'puce'. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, pourquoi je n'accepte pas ses excuses ? J'ai été la honte de la famille toute ma vie. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé. James et Charles me détestent parce que c'est à cause de moi que- que- et mon père n'a jamais porté aucune attention à moi !! J'en suis arrivée au point où j'aime plus mon chauffeur que mon père. Est-ce que tu te rend compte Mariane de ce qu'à été ma vie ??? Un enfer !! Un enfer Mariane !! »

         Et sans préambule, elle éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots désespérés. Des appels à l'aide. Mariane s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle resta comme ça à pleurer. Le fait que d'autres personnes la voyaient ne l'atteignait plus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ce n'est que lorsque Marilyn les appela pour manger qu'elle s'écarta de sa cousine et lui fit un pâle sourire. Lyra alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage après avoir dit aux autres de descendre. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, Lyra fut accueillit par son oncle, Franck. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle lui fit un de ses rares grands sourires. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger, parlant de tout et de rien. Lyra était assise entre Mariane et Sirius et n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Elle faisait face à Rémus et tentait désespérément de ne pas rencontrer le regard doré du jeune homme. Tout le repas se déroula ainsi. Après le dessert, les cinq adolescents montèrent dans la chambre de Mariane et discutèrent.

« Je vous avais promis hier qu'on irait voir Londres demain, ça vous dit toujours ?? Demanda Mariane en souriant gaiement.

-Le Londres mol- oh ouais pas de problème, répondit Sirius. Lyra fronça les sourcils. 'Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par mol- ?' se demanda-t-elle.

-Lyra, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, j'aime bien Londres, dit vaguement Lyra perdue dans ses pensées.

-On y retrouvera Lily. James arrête de sauter partout, s'exaspéra Mariane en voyant son ami entamer une danse de la victoire. Ca va Lyra ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, voyant que sa cousine était à l'ouest. 

-Hein... ?! Oui oui, ça va. Juste un peu fatigué.

-Tu veux aller te coucher ?

-Oui. »

         Mariane lui montra sa chambre et sortit. Lyra vit qu'il y avait un pyjama sur le lit. Elle sourit, sa tante pensait à tout. Elle l'enfila et s'engouffra dans ses draps. Ils sentaient bon le frais. Elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, bercée par le bruit du vent.

*~*~*~*~*

         Lyra se réveilla avec l'agréable impression d'avoir bien dormi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit ce bien être. Elle descendit, encore en pyjama qui se résumait à un short et un débardeur, et alla dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle était la première levée apparemment. Les autres avaient dû se coucher très tard. Sur la table de la cuisine, elle trouva un mot de Marilyn :

_Je suis partie faire des courses, je sais que vous mangez en ville ce midi. Ne rentrez pas trop tard. _

_Bonne journée._

_Marilyn/Maman._

         Lyra ne savait pas qu'ils mangeaient en ville, mais ça ne la dérangea pas. Lyra sortit d'un des placards les fameux croissants qu'elle adorait tant. Elle commença à manger. Mariane descendit vers 10 heures suivit d'une demi heure par les Maraudeurs. Ils se préparèrent Mariane prêta des habits à Lyra qui la rendait sublime d'après James et Sirius. Le beau temps et la chaleur étant revenus elle était habillée d'une jupe mi-cuisse noire et d'un débardeur rouge, Mariane lui passa aussi sa veste en jean noir. Ils partirent vers 11 heures 30. Mariane avait commandé un taxi sept places où ils purent monté sans trop de mal. Lyra était assise à côté de Rémus au deuxième rang. La main du jeune homme, lorsqu'il s'installa, toucha légèrement la cuisse dénudée de Lyra et ils rougirent subitement alors que Rémus enlevait rapidement sa main et la mettait ailleurs que sur sa cuisse (à lui). Le voyage se passa sans anicroches le taxi s'arrêta devant un café très fréquenté de Londres. Mariane paya le chauffeur tandis qu'ils sortaient tous. 

« Bon et bien, allons dans la grande rue, s'exclama Mariane avec enthousiasme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lyra et moi connaissons Londres comme notre poche ! »

         Et sur ce, ils allèrent dans la Grande Rue. Ils firent les magasins, achetant des tas de choses. Mariane en profita pour faire acheter à Lyra des tas de choses afin de la relooker. La jolie brune avait décidé que le style de sa cousine n'était pas tout à fait... à la mode. Lyra avait essayé de négocier, mais Mariane n'avait rien voulu entendre.

         Lily les rejoignit après mangé devant un grand cinéma du centre ville. Mariane lui expliqua vaguement la situation de Lyra. N'ayant pas tout vu, ils entrèrent dans un centre commercial de plusieurs étages. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers un magasin de sport tandis que les filles préféraient continuer le shopping. L'après midi se passa bien. Les garçons et les filles avaient convenu de se retrouver dans le hall du centre vers 15 heures. Les filles se décidèrent à aller au rendez vous. Mariane et Lily flânaient derrière tandis que Lyra se baladait, rêveuse. Elle rentra dans quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

« Non mais vous pourriez pas faire attention ???! S'exclama la personne en ramassant tandis que Lyra ramassait ses paquets tombés à terre. ...LYRA CRAFT ???? »

Lyra se releva et vit... Désirée Okins. La fille la plus populaire, la plus demandée et la plus peste de son collège. La fille qu'elle détestait le plus. Damnation. Désirée était grande blonde plantureuse que tous les garçons rêvaient d'avoir dans leur lit. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus supporter Lyra et celle-ci n'avait jamais su pourquoi.

« Désiré Okins, quel...'_plaisir_' », dit Lyra en souriant sarcastiquement.

         Derrière la reine du lycée se trouvait quelques filles qui la jaugeaient du regard et des gars qui faisaient parti de l'équipe de foot. Elle ne connaissait pas leur nom et s'en contre fichait.

« Je vois que tu es seule. Tu ne t'es toujours pas fait d'ami. Remarque qui voudrait de toi ? Nargua Désirée avec dédain. Lyra ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

-Lâche la un peu Désirée ! S'exclama un garçon en s'approchant de la grande blonde.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à elle Zack ?!

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je veux juste que tu la laisses un peu tranquille. 

-Je ne-

-Hey beauté tu étais là finalement ??! Interrogea Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lyra. Celle-ci vit Désirée et les autres filles les regarder avec stupeur. Tu as essayé de nous semer n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, chez qui dormirais je sinon ??

-Hum... chez toi ?

-Très drôle.

Ce sont des amis à toi ? Demanda-t-il en se rendant compte de la présence des autres tandis que James et Rémus arrivaient.

-Pas to-

-Enchantée, Désirée Okins, dit la blonde en tendant la main à Sirius avec un grand sourire charmeur. Sirius la regarda avec indifférence.

-Sirius Black, répondit celui-ci en serrant la main tendue. Il se tourna vers Lyra. Bon ma belle, on y va ? 

-Oh, bonjour, vous êtes des amis de Lyra ? Demanda Mariane en arrivant avec un grand sourire. Je suis Mariane Moore, sa cousine. Sirius enleva son bras des épaules de Lyra à l'arrivée de Mariane.

-Mariane, il est inutile de-

-Vous êtes dans la même école ?

-Oui, commença Désirée, Lyra est quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien !

-Euh...ça vous direz pas de partir ? demanda Lyra d'une petite voie gênée.

-Tu ne les aimes pas ? Lui murmura doucement Rémus à l'oreille. Elle sursauta, elle ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il était derrière elle.

-Pire que ça, dire qu'on se déteste est un doux euphémisme !

-Attends », finit il simplement.

         Il murmura quelque chose à James, qui murmura quelque chose à Sirius qui agit.

« Mariane ? Demanda-t-il doucement alors que la jeune fille discutait avec l'autre groupe.

-Oui Sirius ?

-Veux tu m'épouser ?? Demanda-t-il en se jetant à genoux à ses pieds de façon mélodramatique. Je t'aime et je n'imagine pas finir ma vie sans toi ! Ne me repousse pas, je t'en pris !!!

-Mais Sirius, vous êtes trop jeune ! S'exclama Lily sur le même ton comprenant la plaisanterie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je nous louerais une petite maison et nous vivrons heureux et tu me feras de beaux enfants. Hein ma Mariane qu'on aura de beaux enfants ?? Mariane paraissait éberluée et même totalement à l'ouest. 

-Je... euh... je..., balbutia la jeune Moore. Lyra n'en pouvait plus, elle explosa littéralement de rire et se cacha pour ne pas être vu des autres contre l'épaule de Rémus.

-Mais Mariane, tu ne vas pas lui dire oui ?? S'emporta James en s'agenouillant lui aussi. Et moi ?!? Tu m'oublies ?? Je me meurs d'amour pour ta douce personne depuis des années. Tu ne peux pas te marier avec mon meilleur ami !!

-Et bien, Mariane, qui vas-tu choisir ?? »

         L'autre groupe les regardait comme s'ils étaient fous. Ce qu'ils étaient sûrement d'ailleurs. Lyra continuait de rire, la tête entre les mains, contre l'épaule de Rémus, qui l'avait entouré de ses bras.

« Penses à Lyra, Mariane, renchérit Lily, elle pleure de savoir que tu lui prendras peut être l'un de ses amants !!

-Pleure de rire, oui, entendit elle Rémus marmonner (c'est Lyra qui entend Rémus).

-Euh...on va vous laissez hein », déclara Désirée, en les regardant avec inquiétude d'être près d'êtres aussi tarés.

         Et sur ce, ils partirent presque en courant. N'en pouvant plus, les Maraudeurs, Mariane et Lily suivirent bientôt Lyra dans son fou rire. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Rémus tenait toujours Lyra qui était totalement collée à lui à présent. Ce ne fut que lorsque les rires s'arrêtèrent qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur position. Ils ne se détachèrent pourtant pas et se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Plus rien n'existait autour de Lyra lorsqu'elle rencontrait ses deux magnifiques yeux dorés. Elle était comme transpercée de part en part. C'était comme s'il fouillait son âme, ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Comme si elle était totalement à découvert sous son regard.

« Tu es tellement belle quand tu ris », dit il en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

         Il ne retira pas sa main et la caressa doucement. Elle se laissa faire, aimant ça. Lyra ressentait quelque chose de bizarre qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Un « hum hum » les fit vite sortir de leur bulle. Les quatre autres les regardaient narquoisement, se retenant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Rémus lâcha rapidement Lyra et s'écarta en rougissant. Elle se douta qu'elle devait être dans le même état que lui. Sirius se mit à chantonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais les autres semblèrent comprendre et éclatèrent de rire tandis que Rémus rougissait encore plus et envoyait Sirius balader mal à l'aise.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre !!!! Vous pouvez pas dire que mes chapitres sont courts !!! C'est la fic où mes chapitres sont les plus longs !!!^^

Voilà merci aux lecteurs de suivre cette fic et double merci aux reviewers.

Les RaR :

**Titou Moony** : Ahhhhhhhhh non pas les ^^ à tout bout de champ !!! Je vais faire une dépression !!!lol 

Ben alors, on lit les RaR des autres ????? lol

Nan je ne doutais pas que Rémus était ton personnage préfér !!! Qui ne le sait pas ??? 

Oui je suis allé lire ce que toi et Morri avez traduit et j'ai d'ailleurs laissé une review au deuxième chapitre c'est absolument génial !!!!

Je sais que là tu es en Espagne et que tu ne liras pas ce chapitre avant ton retour et donc on ne se verra pas sur msn avant ton retour !! Donc je te dis BONNE VACANCES même si quand tu liras ça, ce sera déjà fini !! lol

Bisous et merci pour la review ça m'a fait très plaisir.

**Ambre : **Ne t'inquiète pas, moi quand mon esprit est fatigué, je suis une taré (eh ça rime hé hé lol jsuis conne alors !! lol)

Pauvres petits lecteurs, tués par Ambre parce qu'ils se sont tu !!! Quel bo titr de journal !!!

Ouai moi aussi je me sens très proche d'elle, sauf que je suis un peu plus chaleureuse. Et je crois que dans cette fic, j'arrive à m'exprimer même si ça ne se voit pas, mais je me libère en quelques sortes... !!

Non ne t'en fais pas conscience d'Ambre, je ne lui en veux pas, je suis aussi longue qu'elle parfois lol *conscience de Lady Ly : et même bien pire* L.L : hey !!! Je te permet pas !! lol nan je plaisante.

Ta review m'a bien fais rire quand je l'ai lu, jsuis sure que t'es une fille très drôle ???

Bye

**Morri :** oh non Morri, tu me tus l !!! Comment je vais réussir à te répondre sans en faire trois pages ??? Méchante fille !!! lol

Alors, koi de neuf dans ta vie la belle ?? Ca va ?? Pas top dur le bahut ???

Bon, maintenant, trève de bavardage, revenons en aux choses sérieuses : Non je ne me suis pas prise la tête à écrire ça pour toi !!! J'adore répondre aux reviews et qu'on me pose plein de questions c'est encore mieux !!!! lol contente que ça t'es fait plaisir.

C'est comme ça que tu imagines Mumus ??? Je suis très flattée de savoir ça !!! C'est vrai qu'un mec comme ça devrait pas être autoriser !!!!! Je me vois déjà sauter à ses pieds et hurler : REMUS JE T'AIME PREND MOI LA TOUT DE SUITE MAINTENANT !!!!!!!! mdr si un jour j'avais la chance (un délir bien sur) de le rencontrer mdr !! il me prendrait trop pour une folle et moi je serais morte de rire !!!!

Ouai, Lyra n'est pas un modèle de simplicité et tu vas voir que Lupin va encore en voir de ttes les couleurs avec elle !! Fo pas kil croi ke c du tt cui non plu !!!!!^^ Petit Rémus apprendra à trimer pour avoir une fille même s'il ne se l'avouera jamais, il est dingue d'elle et il n'abandonnera pas.

Non je n'avas franchement pas l'intention de m'arrêter après les vacances !! Pas folle non plus !! Je veux pas me faire assassiner par une Morri folle furieuse qu'à pas eu sa dose de la semaine lol !!!!

Ah oui, je l'aime aussi Sirius !!! Fo dire qu'il a un de ses culots qu'on peut tt lui faire faire !!! Rémus n'orè jms demandé à Lyra de l'enlacer pr dire au revoir !!! lol Le troubler ? Fo juste kil soit amoureux notr Mumus national et là ça été le coup de foudre. Enfin de tte façon je pense faire une autre fic avec le point de vue de Rémus. Parce que là c ke celui de Lyra.

Je ne sais pas s'ils arriveront à te soigner les ^^ mais on peut leur demander !!lol Moi fodrè kil me soign les ! parce que j'en met tt le temp !! (et encore deu lol)

Ouai j'ai lu votre traduc et franchemen elle est GENIAL !!!! Super bien traduite, passionante, j'attends le prochain chapitre avec un impatience débordante !!! Elle en vo franchemen le cou !!

Ah mais le délirement à vie c super dangereux, regarde, je ne trouverai sûremen pa de boulo sérieu, je serai une reclu de la société je viverai de mandiemen et encore, si les gen veule bien me donner une tite pièce !!! La maladie du lol est mrrante uassi (c le cas de le dir mdr !! (mdr= variante de lol))

Ouai trop angélique *secoue la tête* espèce de petite obsédée, tu as cru des choses hein ??? lol jsui folle je sé on me le di svt.

Tu vois, tout est de la faute à Titou (jvé vraimen me faire tuer moi !!!!!! lol)

T'inquiète pas regarde, j'ai poster ce chapitre là et comme ça tu pourras le lire avant de partir la semaine prochaine !!! Et la prochaine suite je la mettrais sûrement après que tu sois revenue !!!!!

Ouai trois jours sans ordi et je me tue !!!! J'en peux plus !!! L'ordi c une vraie drogue franchemen !!!!

Ah je crois que mes amies sont encore plus folles !!! Mais vu que je suis l'une des plus tarées ça va, jrisque pa detr contaminé mais elles....lol

Nan c'est pas vrai Morri, tu viens pas juste de te rendre compte que j'étais aussi l'auteur d'une vie pas tt à fait identik ??? T'abuse morri !!!! lol Je me souviens que tu as mis plusieurs reviews et que tu attends le chapitre suivant avec impatience, mais comme je suis ds cette fic les chapitres des autres fics devraient arrivé plus tard !!!

Ouai moi aussi j'ai vu qu'un auteur avait fait la même idée, mais apparemment elle a vite arrêté parce que je n'en ai plus entendu parler. J'étais pas vraiment heureuse quand j'ai vu une copie de ma fic, mais bon, si ça lui a plu d'écrire ça, je ne vais pas la retenir !!!! lol

*Grand sourire* cool que tu review à tt les chapitres, j'adore lire tes reviews et te répondre !!!!!

Ouf !! j'en suis presque à la fin de ta longue et périlleuse review (je reprend tes termes) mais j'ai adoré te répondre !! Les délires qu'on se pette quand même !!!

Oui j'ai plein d'idée pour les vacances, t'inkiète pas !!! J'ai même des idées pour après la rentrée mais tu verras, je n'en di pa plus !!

J'aurai bien aimé que son père y reste mais ct nécessaire quil reste en vie regarde ce chapitre ne repose que sur ça !!!^^

J'adore tes smile !!!! lol

Ca y'est g fini ta review OUAI OUAI OUAI !!!!!! (acclamations du public un peu foireux lol) Bisous ma tarée favorite

Ps : Ta review m'a prit une page et demi pour y répondre j'en veux d'autre aussi longue !!! lol )

**Gody**** :** Merci de tes compliments, ça fait très plaisir !!!!!! Voilà la suite qui n' pas trop mit de temps !!! bisous et merci encore !!!! @ bientôt

**Mona**** Potter : **Ouai c assez prévisible !!!! lol Voili voilo la suite que tu attendais tant !!! bisoussssssssssss

**Raphou**** :** Voilà la suite !!! Elle t'a plus ???? Big Kiss Ciao

**Lisandra**** : **Tu es donc à rajouté à la longue liste des fan du beau Maraudeur au yeux dor !!!! J'en fais aussi parti (-normal t'ecri cette fic idiote !!! -oh ouai c vrai !!! -Nan mais jte jure... pfffff) contente que tu l'aime !!!!

**S'L.I.A :** Pas facile de répondre à un délir pareil !!! Moi-même je suis une grande délirienne !!! J'ai adoré lire votre review !! Elle m'a fait bcp rire, surtt la fin !!! J'espère en avoir une aussi marante pour ce chapitre !!! Ce sera... ma petite récompense pour vous postez ces chapitres vite fait bien fait lol )

Voilà j'ai fini les RaR alors maintenant je vais faire un peu mon autoritaire, pour ce chapitre j'ai eu bcp moins de reviews que pour le précédent. Alors je vais vous demander ce que je n'ai pas demander depuis bien longtemps (j'avais un peu de dignité avant lol) des REVIEWS s'il vous plait !!!!!

Bisousssssssssss à tous

Ciao

Lady Lyanna


	5. Comment avoir de VRAIS amis

         **Comment une vie peut changer...  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
            Lyra était dans sa chambre, couchée sur son lit, réfléchissant à sa journée. Il faisait nuit et tout le monde dormait probablement. Ils étaient rentrés peu après l'incident entre elle et Rémus. Lyra devait se l'avouer, elle avait pris du plaisir à être dans les bras du jeune homme bien qu'elle n'éprouve rien pour lui. Mais il faut dire qu'il savait s'y prendre avec les filles. Ca ne l'étonnait pas qu'il soit un tel coureur. Lyra n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle l'appréciait ou si elle le détestait. C'était assez confus tout ça. Parfois elle le trouvait sympa et d'autre fois elle ne pouvait pas supporter son air de gars trop gentil et compréhensif. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne prenait cet air là que pour attirer les filles et ça l'énervait au plus au point.   
  
  
  
         Lyra se leva de son lit, enfila un long pull pour ne pas avoir froid et sortit de sa chambre. La maison était calme et tranquille. Lyra descendit les escaliers et alla dans le salon. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil et se reperdit dans ses pensées. Elle ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et se perdit dans deux yeux dorés.  
  
  
  
« Ca va ? Demanda Rémus ne lâchant pas ses yeux.  
  
  
-Mais oui ça va !! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Ne fais pas comme si tu te préoccupais de moi !! Rémus parut surpris mais se reprit vite.  
  
  
-Mais je me préoccupe de toi ! Je veux dire..., continua-t-il en rougissant, tu es mon amie et-  
  
  
-Mais arrêtes bon sang ! Tu n'es qu'un tombeur qui s'amuse à compter avec ses copains le nombre de filles avec qui il a couch !! Tu me dégoûtes !! Va-t-en !! Laisse moi !! »  
  
  
  
         Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle lui avait jeté ça sans s'en rendre compte. Lyra s'en voulu lorsqu'elle vit le regard blessé de Rémus. Celui-ci ne répondit rien, se leva et sortit du salon. 'Quelle conne, t'as réussi à le vexer' pensa-t-elle 'il voulait juste savoir si tu allais bien !!'. Lyra se leva et monta les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers les chambres au fond du couloir et frappa à la porte de l'une d'elle. Doucement, elle l'ouvrit et passa sa tête à l'intérieur.  
  
  
  
« Rémus ? Je- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû te dire ce que j'ai di. J'étais énervée et je ne le pensais pas vraiment. »  
  
  
  
         Elle avait parlé gauchement, chose qu'elle détestait et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle referma la porte et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait préféré ne pas laisser le temps à Rémus de répondre parce qu'elle ne voulait pas engager la conversation. Elle se recoucha et mit bien une demi heure à se rendormir.  
  
  
           
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
         Le lendemain, Lyra se réveilla en aillant mal dormi. Elle se passa la tête sous l'eau pour avoir une mine plus fraîche, mais rien n'y fit. Elle descendit et s'aperçut que tout le monde était déjà levé. Mariane la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
  
  
« Oula, en voilà une qui n'a pas bien dormi !! Insomnie ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
  
-Ouai on peut dire ça comme ça », répondit Lyra en souriant.  
  
  
  
         Elle s'assit et commença à manger tranquillement. Elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de se placer en face de Rémus et elle se sentait gênée par rapport à hier soir. Elle tentait donc de ne pas rencontrer son regard, chose sérieusement difficiles car elle avait l'impression qu'il n'essayait que ça depuis le début. Finalement, elle releva la tête et le regarda sans faire exprès. Il lui sourit gentiment et elle comprit qu'elle était pardonnée pour la veille au soir. Elle lui retourna un petit sourire forcé et replongea dans son déjeuné.  
  
  
         Mariane proposa d'aller au cinéma l'après midi. Il y avait apparemment un film à gros budget qui était sorti le vendredi (1) et dont tout le monde parlait : Star Wars (2). Lyra crut apercevoir des regards perplexes venant des Maraudeurs lorsque Mariane parla de cinéma suivit d'un regard d'avertissement de Lily. Décidément, les amis de sa cousine étaient très bizarres.   
  
  
         Ils déjeunèrent et vers 2 heures, ils partirent. La séance était à 2H30 ce qui leur laissait le temps d'y aller tranquillement, le cinéma étant à 2 kilomètres de chez Mariane. Il semblait à Lyra que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas aller au cinéma. Il faut dire qu'y aller seule n'était pas des plus agréable. Elle aimait être seule, mais voire toutes ses personnes autour de soit accompagnées par des personnes qu'elles apprécient et qui les apprécient en retour était parfois un peu maso. Plus jeune, elle avait eu des amis. Surtout grâce à Mariane avec qui elle allait en primaire, mais lorsque sa cousine avait changé d'école, Lyra s'était peu à peu éloigné des gens en général. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais elle ressentit le départ de sa cousine dans une autre école un peu comme un trahison.   
  
  
         Autour d'elle, les conversations fusaient. Elle devait avouer qu'on ne pouvait pas détesté les Maraudeurs. Enfin le groupe en lui-même. Parce que si on faisait le cas par cas... Bref, ils étaient d'un naturel si enjoué et plein de vie qu'ils redonnaient beaucoup d'énergie à tout le monde. C'est vrai que leur joie de vivre la pesait parfois, mais elle avait tout de même remarqué qu'ils avaient chacun une blessure intérieure. Elle ne savait quoi, mais elle savait que chacun était malheureux au plus profond de lui-même par quelque chose. Lyra avait toujours su analyser les sentiments des gens rien qu'en les regardant dans les yeux. Don pas toujours très bénéfique.   
  
  
         Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma La longue file d'attente les découragea légèrement. Il était 2H20 et la queue s'étendait jusque sur le trottoir. Ils prirent place en dernier tandis que d'autres personnes arrivaient derrière eux.  
  
  
  
« Ne me dîtes pas que tout ce monde va voir Stars War ?! Demanda Sirius avec de grands yeux.  
  
  
-C'est Star Wars, reprit Lily, agacée, ça fait au moins trois fois qu'on te le dit !!  
  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tous là pour ce film. Enfin je n'espère pas ! Déclara Mariane pensivement. Je vous avais bien dit qu'on aurait du partir plus tôt ! »  
  
  
  
         Lyra sourit légèrement en entendant ses amis commencer à se disputer. Amis ? Etait ce bien ses amis ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Pour Lily et Mariane la question ne se posait pas, mais pour les Maraudeurs ?   
  
  
  
« Tant de questions sans réponses ! »   
  
  
  
         Ils arrêtèrent de se disputer au même moment. Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et elle se demanda pourquoi C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. Elle rougit légèrement et baissa la tête.  
  
  
  
« Je crois que j'ai pensé un peu trop fort ! » dit elle, gênée.  
  
  
  
         Les autres éclatèrent alors de rire devant son embarras et James la prit amicalement par les épaules.  
  
  
  
« Allez va !! C'est pas si grave !! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Elle s'écarta légèrement et dit, boudeuse.  
  
  
-J'ai pas dit que c'était grave. »  
  
  
  
         Les autres repartirent à rire et Lyra ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. Ils firent la queue pendant environ dix minutes puis entrèrent dans la grande salle de cinéma quand ils eurent acheté leur place. Le film allait bientôt commencé et il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et ils ne trouvèrent pas six places l'une à côté de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent donc, à leur grand regret. Sirius et Mariane allèrent s'installer ensemble et James vint s'incruster près de Lily qui soupira et lui lança une remarque bien sentie. Lyra s'installa sur un fauteuil pas loin. A sa grande surprise, Rémus vint près d'elle.  
  
  
  
« Ca ne te dérange pas si je me mets à côté de toi ? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
  
  
-Nan vas y », soupira-t-elle.  
  
  
  
         Il s'assit à ses côtés et un silence gêné s'installa. La pub se prolongeait au grand regret de Lyra qui aurait voulu quitter ce silence pesant. Rémus paraissait nerveux à côté d'elle, comme s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Finalement, il parut près à se lancer car il se tourna vers elle.  
  
  
  
« Euh... Lyra ?  
  
  
-Oui ? Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant ver lui, impassible.  
  
  
-Est-ce que... euh... est ce que tu... enfin...  
  
  
-Oui ?  
  
  
-Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit hier soir ? Lâcha-t-il rapidement. Lyra prit son temps pour réfléchir, peser se mot.  
  
  
-Je l'ai pensé oui, répondit elle enfin. Rémus parut à nouveau blessé mais prit un masque indifférent en une fraction de seconde. Mais je pense que plus je te connais plus je me dit que tu n'es peut être pas comme je le croyait au début... »  
  
  
  
         Rémus eut un sourire et ne la quitta pas des yeux. Lyra trouva ça gênant mais elle ne dit rien. Au même moment, le film commença enfin et tout les spectateurs se turent sous le bruit de la musique d'introduction (N/A : vous savez la musique au moment de l'intro dans l'espace !! J'adore ce film lol).  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
         A la sortie, tous les spectateurs étaient très enthousiastes, attendant la suite avec impatience ! Lyra avait beaucoup aimé mais ne partageait pas son liking avec les autres. James et Sirius se battaient avec des bouts de bois à la manière des jedis sous les rires des autres. Ils ne semblaient pas s'émouvoir des moqueries des gens qui passaient dans la rue et qui les regardaient avec un drôle d'air. Finalement, Lily mit fin à leur jeu par une remarque cinglante qui était pourtant démentie par son sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger une glace avant de rentrer, histoire de flâner un peu. Ils s'installèrent à une terrasse de café et commandèrent, parlant de tout et de rien.  
  
  
  
« Et toi, Lyra, tu as un petit ami ? Demanda Sirius en buvant son coca l'air de rien.  
  
  
-Franchement Sirius, vous-même pensez que je suis insociable, alors, un petit ami..., répliqua-t-elle faisant semblant de prendre ça à la légère, alors qu'au fond, elle n'aimait pas que les gens pensent ça d'elle.  
  
  
-Qui t'as dit qu'on pensait ça de toi, jolie Lyra ??? S'exclama James.   
  
  
-Personnes, mais vous le pensez un peu trop fort !  
  
  
-Mais non voyons ! Dit Sirius en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules et en la secouant légèrement. Tu n'es pas insociable ! Juste un peu... froide. Mais c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme, finit il avec un sourire charmeur et en retirant son bras de ses épaules.  
  
  
-Oh, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Demanda-t-elle subitement l'air de rien en regardant ses ongles. Je sais lire dans les pensées...je suis une sorcière », dit elle avec une voix malfaisante en faisant style qu'elle jetait un sort à James.   
  
  
  
         Elle sourit légèrement, montrant qu'elle plaisantait, mais elle sentit tout de même que l'atmosphère s'était refroidie. Ses amis rirent légèrement et Mariane changea rapidement de sujet. 'De plus en plus bizarre...', pensa Lyra en observant les autres, plissant les yeux.  
  
  
  
« A quoi tu penses, joie Lyra ? » Demanda une voix douce dans son oreille.   
  
  
  
Elle se tourna vivement vers la personne qui lui avait parlé et se retrouva un peu trop près du visage de son interlocuteur à son goût. En effet, Rémus et elle n'était qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lyra pouvait sentir son souffle. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses magnifique yeux et ne pu s'en détacher. Elle ne suc pas combien de temps il se passa avant que tous deux ne revienne à la réalité par un petit sifflement.  
  
  
  
« Ouw !! Rémus passe à l'action !! Vas y mon Lup' Lup' attaque !! » S'écria Sirius en riant.   
  
  
  
         Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Rémus et Lyra s'éloignaient rapidement... à nouveau. Lyra ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser sur le chemin du retour. Rémus et elle se rapprochaient pendant un moment et la seconde d'après plus rien, tout deux s'ignoraient royalement. Cette relation bizarre était beaucoup trop compliquée pour elle. Pourquoi ça ne se passait pas avec Rémus comme avec James ou Sirius ?  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Trois jours passèrent ainsi, sans que Lyra et Rémus ne s'adressent la parole. Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine que Lyra habitait chez sa cousine. Malgré son attachement à cette famille, elle devait rentrer chez elle. Son père finirait de toutes façons par la ramener de force donc autant y retourner de gré... Elle avait fait ses affaires et appelé Bob pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Il devait arriver dans quelques minutes. Mariane avait essayé de la retenir mais Lyra était assez têtue. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne parte, elle fit ses aux revoirs à tout ce petit monde. Mariane et Lily la serrèrent longuement dans leurs bras et son oncle et sa tante firent de même. Pour les Maraudeurs se fut une autre affaire ! Sirius réclama un câlin aussi gros que celui de Mariane et James suivit. Rémus ne demanda rien et n'en reçut pas plus, seulement un petit signe de main.  
  
  
  
« Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir accueilli ici, dit elle à son oncle et sa tante.  
  
  
-Reviens quand tu veux Lyra, tu seras toujours la bienvenue, répondit sa tante avec un sourire tendre.  
  
  
-Mais la prochaine fois, viens avec l'autorisation de ton père, ça me gênerait de devoir le virer à coup de pied s'il venait te chercher ! Plaisanta son oncle en serrant le poing avec ferveur.   
  
  
-Dis plutôt que ça te ferait plaisir ! » Répliqua Lyra en riant un peu.  
  
  
  
 Le coeur lourd, elle sortit de la maison la tête haute et s'apprêta à monter dans la voiture quand une main l'attrapa et la retourna. C'était Rémus. Elle haussa les sourcils avec une question muette. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Lyra répondit à son étreinte après quelques secondes de surprise, puis elle sourit quand il la relâcha.  
  
  
  
« Tu vas me manquer, dit il, tenant toujours sa main.  
  
  
-Tu ne me détestes pas tant que ça alors ! Murmura-t-elle.  
  
  
-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, bien au contraire... »  
  
  
  
         Elle sourit doucement, lâchant sa main puis monta dans la voiture, un peu rêveuse...  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
(1) : Au états Unis les film sortent le vendredi, mais en Angleterre, je ne sais pas quand alor g supposé le même jour.

(2) : Je sais que Star Wars 1 est sorti en 1977 et que là il sont en 1976 mais j'ai du avancer la date d'une année pour les besoin de l'histoire.  
  
  
Hi hi hi !!!J'ai fini ce chapitre !!!!!! Désolée du retard, mais j'étais en vacances pendant une semaine et je n'avais pas mon ordinateur. Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.   
  
Vous allez me prendre pour une sadique, mais il fallait bien que je la fasse rentrer chez elle un jour et puis ça devenait longué non ??? Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plein d'idées !!! Surtout pour après les vacances !!!!  
  
Voilou Maintenant comme d'hab, les RaR :  
  
  
**Mona-Potter :** Moi aussi j'étais plié en deux en écrivant ce moment l !!! Je l'imaginait très bien et c'est surtout ça qui m'a fait rire !!! lol Merci pour ta review !! En plus, tu reveiw presque à chaque fois et ça me fait trop plaisir de lire tes R !!!!! lol bisoussssssssss  
  
  
**Ambre :** Ouaw !!! Ta review est... superbe ! J'avoue que ce que tu écris (oui oui j'ai tout compri lol) est exactement ce que je ressens !!! Rassure toi moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un terapie !!!!! lol  
Pour savoir comment faire réagir Lyra face à ça, je me suis mise à sa place. Ton père qui se mets à changer avec toi après tant d'années, même si c'est en bien, ça fait quand même mal ! Enfin je pense !  
Je suis contente que ça te plaise !! Et le fait que tu trouve que Lyra te ressemble me fait plaisir, parce que ça veut dire que ce que j'écris n'est pas irréaliste !! Il y a des personnes qui m'ont dit (pas dans cette fic) que ce que j'avais écrit était impossible, mais moi ça me parraissait tout à fait naturel parce que je me suis mise à la plac de la personne. Je crois que tu as lu Lorsque 3 générations se rencontrent ? Et ben c'est au moment où Harry dis aux jumeaux kil doi tuer Voldemort. Ya quelqu'un qui m'a dit que c'était un peu bizarre qu'il leur disent ça, mais pour moi c'est normal parc que mes parents me disent tout donc g imaginé que ct pareil ché les autres mais apparement non... bref j'arrête de te raconté ma vie et je te laisse sur la pointe de mon clavier et je te fais d'énorme bisoussssss  
  
  
**POISSON ROUGE :** T'es adorable !!!! Merci beaucoup !!!! J'espère que la suite t'as plu ????? @ bientôt !!!!   
  
  
**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa :** Ben de rien lol !!! Merci à toi de la lire !!! Moi je suis pas très branché slash yaoi mais je pense que c une question de goût !! lol Attention, je ne suis pas homophobe et je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, mais je préfère lire des fics hétéro. Lol Merci encore pour ta review !!! Ciao  
  
  
**Kaorulabelle :** Merci pour ta review !!! Je sais que la suite s'est faite attendre mais bon !!! J'étais en vacances !!! lol A la prochaine )  
  
  
**Lisandra :** Moi aussi j'adore Rémus et c'est ma première fic où il est vraiment un des persos principaux. Par contre Rogue... ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais j'adore tellement Harry que le voir le maltraiter tout le temps dans les livres, ça ne me fait pas l'apprécié lol !! Je suis contente que tu es ris à ce chapitre lol moi aussi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !!! lol Merci  
  
  
**Gody : **Je ne voulais pas être méchante dans ma review alors j'y sui allé avec des gants lol. Je suis contente que tu l'ai bien pris, ça m'aurait embêté que ça te vexe !!!! J'aime bien ta fic !!! Kiss Au fait, ta bio est marrante lol !!  
  
  
**Sniffle :** Ohhhhh dsl si je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre de Pas si Loin des Maraudeurs, mais je suis un peu en panne d'idée !!!lol Je mis suis un peu remise, mais la suite arrivera peut être encore dans longtemps, je suis sincèrement dsl :!!!  Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir !!!!;)  
  
  
**Mademoiselle Black :** Je suppose que Sirius est aussi un de tes personnages préfér ??? Moi aussi !!!lol C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur Lup' et c'est assez navrant !!! Titou Moony a bien relevé le stock avec ttes ses trad et ses fictions !! mais bon il y en encore peu... Ta review m'a un peu réchauffé le coeur parce que ce que tu mets est très gentil j ne le dirais jamais assez à mes lecteurs mais merci !!!  
  
  
**Pichou :** T'es drôle j'adore ta review elle m'a fait rire !!! Même si elle n'était pa très longue, je l'i trouvé très sympa !!!! Voilà la suite, t'a-t-elle plu ???? La réponse dans la prochaine review !!!lol  
  
  
**S.'L.I.A :** Oh non les S'LIA vous êtes trop drôle !!!! J'étais morte de rire en lisant votre review mais d'où sortez vous ça ???? Je me le demande bien !!! lol Désolée pour l'annonce j'aurai du faire sur une autre fic !!!lol VE PAS MOURIR SI JEUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
  
**Aranel Morticia Black :** Désolée, mais Morri m'a déjà proposé et j'ai accepté, mais je peux te paser l'adresse, c'est : Cruel Summer et je ne connais pas l'auteur mais bon... lol tu trouveras jpense !!! Merci pour ta tproposition @Bientôt !!!  
  
  
**Raphou : **Et bien la voilà, t'inkiète moi jsui pa tarée mais folle donc ça se ressemble un peu lol ciao J))))  
  
  
**Miss-Tania :** Mis euh... c'est koi une Marie-Sue, dsl de mon inculture (euh ca existe ça ?) mais on ma déjà parlé de ça et je ne sais tjrs pas ce que ça ve dir lol !!! Réponds moi stp kissouuuuuuuu  
  
  
**Morri :** Alors toi la belle je t'ai gardé pour la fin comme tu es la plus longue à répondre lol !!! Donc la je pari que je vais faire... 2 page allez les pari son lancé la dernière fois ct 1 et demi et cette fois 2 !!!! Allons y lol  
Moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé que FFnet me plante ma review alors que j'en avais fait une super longue lol !!!!! C'est très très très désapointant !!! NAN MORRI NE BALANCE PAS LORDI PAR LA FENÊTRE IL VA PAS APPRECIER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mdr !!  
Oh ben moi ça va très bien, jsui rentré de vacances avant-hier, j'ai encore une semaine, je passe le brevet blanc un semaine après la rentrée mais à part ça tt va bien lol !!! Jsuis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !!! lol En plus samedi ct mon anniv et g eu plin de kdo gt contente !!!!!!!!lol  
Nan il est pour MOI Rémus !!!!!!! Jlai di en premiere en plus !!!!!! lol oh le duo jimagine moi kan jsui mal à laise, j'eclate de rire !!!! Ca ma déjà attiré pa mal d'ennui (le dirlo ma jms apprécié timagine pk !!!lol) Enfin jsui kan même timide mais c surtt pr me faire des amis (genre en vacances si on vient pas vers moi, jreste avec mon frère !!!!^^) et puis pr les mecs ça va kan jsuis ami avec eu ms dè ke jsui amoureuse !!!!! jtéxplik pa !! Enfin ce kè bien c ke je rougi jamais !! hé h !! ça a au moin un avantage lol  
Du temps ??? T'imagine pas !!! Jcroi mêm kil sortiron tjr pa ensembl à la fin de lété lol !!!! Enfin bon, tu verras !!!!  
Moi tt le monde me di ke je devrai devenir psy parce que je te pète des térapi parfoi cmm ça, j'explik des truc psychologique bref personne comprend rien !!! lol Mais au moins ya des foi ou ça résou des trucs !!!!!Ms jve pa devenir psy jve devenir commissaire de police ou lieutenant.lol Moi mes parents ils travaillent tous les deux aux pompes funèbres (des croc mort koi lol j'adore cette expression elle me fai délir !!!!). Je sais tu te di ke c gai !!!*ironie bien sur* Mais en fait à la maison on se marre bien !!!! Et puis dsl pr tes amies ms je préfère avoir des parents croc mort ke psy parce ke les térapi ke jme collerai à la maison !!!!lol  
Euh... t'es sûre que la lapidation c pa interdi par la loi ??? J'espère en tt ca !!!!!lol T'inkiète j'arrêterai pa !!! Parfoi ptre ke jaurai du retar ms c sur ke je l'arreterai pa !!!!! promi !!! Et pis moi jve le lir le tome 6 !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si tu me tue, jte maudirai !!!mdr !! Tt ca parce ke jorai pa mêm apercu HP6 !!!!!lol  
Nan jmappelle pa Désirée, moi c Claire !! et toi ??? Ouai il été tro mortel !!! Et puis Lily et James ki sy metten aussi et Mariane ki capte ke dall !!!! G tro adoré écrire cette scène !!!!! lol Lyra a bien calculé son coup hin ?? Même si elle la pa fé exprè jorai tro adoré etr à sa place !!!!!  
Nan franchemen tu ttradui vachemen bien !!!! Moi aussi ça fé ke deu an ke je fé de l'anglai !!! Ns on commence en 4ème. Tu as eu une autre langue avant ?? Moi j'ai eu Allemen en LV1 (langue vivante 1 si vs avez pas ça en Belgique). Cool ce kel à fé Titou (tu vois que jte complimente aussi Titou !!!!lol)  
Je sais pas si ça existe ce genre de cure !!!!! lol  
J'ai hate de lire votr troisième chapitre !!! Oh oui je sais ce que c la motivation, moi jmarche bcp à ça !!! Le nombre de fois ou g failli arrêtez certaines fics et puis pouf !Une review et ca repar lol !!!  
Ben alors, je l'ai pa encore vu cette traduc sur les Maraudeurs kan est ce que tu ty met ????? lol Nan je n'en connai pa, je ne li pa de fic en anglai a par certain James Lily (comme notr traduc !!!!^^)  
T'es trop marrante Morri !!! Ben si u ve jpe tenvoyé un mail pr te dire kan je met des nouveau chapitr ??? Ya pa de prblem  
Nan nan ya pa d'espoir pour toi Morri, t'es incurabl !!!lol oh jsui méchante mais non jplaisante jtador !!!!  
Là jsuis d'accord avec toi, si les gens se fouttent de toi c kil se croient mieu ke les autre et... enfin voilà ta fé le cheminement lol !! Moi jsuis pareil mais ce kè bien c ke je fé rir et même sil me trouve ridicule il ri et vu ke mé ami son pareil (enfin y parai ke jsui la pir enfin à démontré lol) !!  
Ahhh Morri, parfois t désépérante !!!! lol Non mais vraimen !!!! Pourtan javé le même pseudo ke lauteur d'une vie pas tt à fé identik torè du le savoir ke ct mi !!!lol Mais c pa grav, gentille cmm jsui jte pardonne... lol  
Te filer de limagination ?? Pas de problem ms euh... cmmt on f ??? Parce ke moi ça me dérange pa ms jvoudrè savoir si ça me tuera pa ça lol !!! T tro gentille de dir ke j'écri bien, ça fé plaisir de lir ça et ça regonfl le moral !!! Ms bon, taurai vu mes débu !!!! Désépéran !!!! Gt nule mais nulle !!!! Timagine pas !!!! lol J'en ai honte maintenant !!!! lol  
Ahhh mais ce kif é tt mon charme, coupé au bon momen !!!*l'auteur se lance desfleurs tte seule !!!* Je sé ke g été sadik sur ce coup là et maintenant j'arrive même pa a écrir la scène R ke je voulai mettre lol !! Jcroi ke finalemen jvé pa la mettre lol ca maidera à avancé parce ke là je stagne !!! lol  
J'adore Parfois les Serdaigle... et aussi son miroir Parfois les Gryffondor...  et tte les fics de Titou en fait ya plus ke toi ki doi publier une fic !!! allez courage et pa une traduc hin !!! Une fic à TOI !!!!!^^  
Nan nan jme suis pas endormi j'ai mêm adorée ta review !!!!!  
Hé hé jté surprise hin avec les maraudeurs kété l !!! Ben après tt c les meilleurs amis de Mariane alor...  
Et devine à ki g pensé pr écrir le pdv de Rémus ????? Si si Morri si si à TOI !!!!!! lol allez ce sera pas dur ta déjà tt les élémen et pui jtaiderai et ça te fera une fic à toi !!!!! Enfin t en droit de refuser !!!! Jtobligerai à rien lol  
Ben non il la pa consolé, parce k ca aurait paru bizarre en plus les autres aurait pas arrêter de le charrier !!!! lol  
Nan j'ai pas vu les choristes, mais tt le monde ma di ke ct tro bien et fallai ke j'aille le voir ms g pa eu le tem !!! Mais toi va falloir ke taille voir Prisonniers du temps c'est un film qui va sortir cette semaine en France et ça a lair tro bien !!!!! en plus g lu le livre et c un chef doeuvre !!!!! et Love Hina tu connais ? C'est un manga kè aussi trop bien (avant jémè pa les manga et g lu ça et g tro adoré c tro marran !!! lol) Ya aussi GTO mais on si jcommence cmm ça jvé ten faire trois heure !!! lol  
Pour la traduction jlé faite sur papier pdt les vacances et fo ke je la recopi jvé m'en occup !!! Et ta crée notr compte ???? Jpensais ke l'adresse ce serait mieu sur Msn parce kon pourra discuter avec les lecteurs !!   
Au fait en parlant d'Msn, g une nouvelle adresse c ladylyanna@hotmail.com ms tu pe garder l'ancienne celle là c pr ceu de ff.net et lotr c pr mes ami de mon collège.  
Désolé de ce faux espoir ke g fé à plein de gen ms ta vu jme suis rattrap !!!lol   
Au fait g aussi posté un nouveau chapitre de 8 ans plus tard, tu l'a lu ??? C'est uassi un univers alternatif  
Voilà, g fini de te répondre  
Oui ta review est LARGEMENT à la hauteur de mes espérance elle ne ma pa déçu :!!!! Ca c clair (c moi lol)  
Je vais voir combien elle fé de page (parce ke là jsuis en mode page web) ca fé... environ deux page !!!! hé hé g réussi mon pari !!!! lol  
Allez je te laisse  
Jtadore ma folle préférée  
Kisssssss  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà, j'ai fini !!!!!! allez @+  
  
Ciao  
  
Lady Lyanna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
**


	6. Comment ils se revoient

**Comment une vie peut changer...  
**  
  
            Lyra était installée sur un fauteuil de jardin et lisait, au soleil, permettant ainsi par la même occasion à sa peau laiteuse de bronzer. Un peu plus d'une semaine était passée et elle s'était surprise à s'ennuyer de sa cousine et de ses amis. Il faut dire que les cinq joyeux lurons avaient su mettre un peu de gaieté dans sa déprimante petite vie. Sans eux la vie était un peu comme vide. Quand elle était rentrée, son père l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait sèchement repoussé. Malgré cela, il lui avait souri et lui avait même proposé de sortir tous les deux « en famille ». La réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre. Lyra n'avait pas été méchante mais tout même un peu froide. Elle avait dit un rapide 'non merci' avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Elle avait crû que son père la laisserait peut être tranquille après sa petite fugue, mais celui-ci n'avait pas lâché prise bien qu'il soit moins collant.   
  
         Lyra se leva de son fauteuil et décida de ne pas passer sa journée à glander. Elle alla s'habiller et sortit dans la rue. Se balader lui ferait du bien. Elle laissa ses pas la guider tranquillement, le doux frôlement du vent la rafraîchissant quelque peu de cette chaude journée d'août. Tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans un parc, humant le parfum délicat des fleurs estivales, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers un petit groupe qui avait réussi à s'immiscer dans son coeur si fermé. Lentement, les Maraudeurs -enfin les trois qu'elle connaissait- lui avait montré ce que c'était que s'amuser entre amis sans se compliquer la vie. A croire que le destin faisait bien les choses, car, avant de les rencontrer, elle était vraiment au fond du gouffre. Malgré leur joie évidente, elle avait bien vu qu'ils avaient des blessures profondément encrer dans leur coeur. Elle se doutait déjà celle de deux d'entre eux, mais le dernier...   
  
Rémus Lupin avait tout pour s'aimer et être aimer. Pourtant, Lyra sentait que quelque chose le pourchassait. Parfois, elle l'avait vu s'évader du monde réel et plongé sûrement dans de sombres pensées. Elle l'aimait bien maintenant qu'elle y repensait, à froid. Il était gentil, attentif, attachant et assez mature. Il lui avait déjà laissé sous entendre que lui aussi n'avait pas eu une vie dorée. Parmi es trois Maraudeurs, c'était lui qui lui manquait le plus. Elle aimait leur joute verbale, leur malaise, leur complicité. Ces choses qu'ils avaient partagées durant la semaine chez Mariane.   
  
Ses pas l'avaient finalement ramené chez elle. Elle entra et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, sans l'avoir décidé au préalable, elle composa le numéro de téléphone de sa cousine. Il y eut trois sonneries avant que quelqu'un décroche.  
  
« Résidence Moore ? Demanda la voix féminine de Marilyn.  
  
-All Marilyn ? C'est Lyra.  
  
-Oh bonjour ma puce, comment ça va ?  
  
-Pas trop mal et toi ?  
  
-Très bien ! Et avec ton père... ?  
  
-Ca va...  
  
-Alors pourquoi appelais tu ma grande ?   
  
-Est ce que tu peux me passer Mariane ?  
  
-Oui, ne quitte pas. Il y eut un court moment d'interruption avant que Mariane ne reprenne le combiné.   
  
-Allô Lyra ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement. Comment ça va ?  
  
-Bien bien, et toi ?  
  
-On ne peut mieux ! Argg mais arrête ça ! Sirius lâche ce téléphone !! Sirius !!! Nan !!! Il y eut des bruits de fritures avant que Lyra n'entende la voix de Sirius.  
  
-Allô Lyra ??? TU NOUS MANQUES !!!!! Cria-t-il avant que Mariane ne reprenne le téléphone.  
  
-Quel gamin ! Bon alors qu'est ce qui t'arrives la belle ?  
  
-Je me demandais... euh... ben... »  
  
En fait elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait. Soudain, un éclair de génie la traversa. Pourquoi ne pas les inviter chez elle ? Ca pourrait être sympa après tout.  
  
« Ca vous dirait de venir à la maison ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. A moins que vous ayez quelque chose de prévu ? Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.  
  
-Oh non non ! On n'avait rien de prévu. On arrive dans vingt minutes !  
  
-Ok et prévoyez les maillots de bain !  
  
-Pas de problème ! Ciao.  
  
-Au revoir. »  
  
         Lyra raccrocha le combiné et resta quelques instants en stand by. Elle venait réellement d'invité des amis chez elle ?!? C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis des années ! Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pensé à demander à son père. Peut être qu'il allait refuser ? Oh et puis merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait dire ? Elle ne lui avait jamais amené personne dans sa grande baraque froide, elle pouvait bien commencé un jour ! C'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'elle monta se préparer dans sa chambre. Elle se devait d'être présentable.   
  
         Les Maraudeurs, Mariane et Lily arrivèrent vingt cinq minutes plus tard. Lyra descendit en flèche le grand escalier de marbre, précédent ainsi la bonne qui allait ouvrir après que la sonnette eut retentit. Lyra ouvrit la porte avec un sourire qui valait tout ceux qu'elle leur avait fait auparavant. Pas gigantesque tout de même mais elle faisait un gros effort. A peine eut elle le temps de saluer tout le monde que Mariane l'étouffa de nouveau de la même manière que le jour de son anniversaire. Lyra secoua la tête quand sa cousine la relâcha. Les retrouvailles furent aussi chaleureuses. Avec eux, Lyra se sentait étrangement bien, comme si il n'y avait jamais aucun problème. Rémus aussi l'enlaça chaleureusement, mais ce n'était pas comme avec les autres. Son étreinte avait quelque chose de plus...tendre. Lyra se surprit même ensuite à le fixer. Le vide qu'elle avait éprouvé depuis quelques jours avait disparu pour laisser place à un étrange sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.  
  
« Alors beauté, j'ai appris que tu avais une piscine, demanda James en faisant joué ses sourcils avec suggestivité.  
  
-Oui, répondit Lyra, venez elle est derrière. »  
  
         Elle les emmena à l'arrière du manoir où s'étendait un magnifique parc ainsi qu'un grande piscine avec un plongeoir. Tout le monde parut impressionner mis à part Mariane et Lyra. La première souriait, amusée par la tête de ses amis.  
  
« Je vous avais dit qu'elle était énorme ! Dit elle joyeusement. Maintenant, tous à l'eau !!!!! »  
  
         Ils enlevèrent rapidement leurs habits et sautèrent à l'eau. Lyra ne participa pas. Elle n'avait mis son maillot de bain, mais ne s'était pas déshabillé, préférant s'asseoir sur le salon de jardin et regarder ses amis s'amuser. Tiens, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle employait le mot ami pour les qualifier, mais cela ne la dérangeait plus. Elle les considérait tous à présent comme tel. Un petit sourire éclaira légèrement son visage.  
  
« Tu ne vas pas te baigner ? »  
  
         Elle tourna la tête vers le possesseur de la voix. Rémus la regardait, ruisselant d'eau. Décidément, elle ne l'entendait jamais arrivé, il était vraiment discret. Mais ses pensées furent coupées courts par la vue du jeune homme en maillot de bain. Elle le voyait en contre jour et cela renforçait la beauté du garçon devant elle. Il avait des abdominaux qui paraissaient en acier trempé. Ses bras étaient eux aussi musclés mais gardaient une certaine finesse gracieuse. Tout son corps était en fait comme ça. Fin, musclé et gracieux. Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait de façon poussée ce qui avait du rendre le jeune homme mal à l'aise.  
  
« Hum... pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête, rosissant légèrement, évitant par la même occasion de trop le regarder.  
  
-Je te demandais pourquoi est ce que tu ne te baignais pas ? Répéta-t-il gentiment.  
  
-Oh, et bien je n'aime pas trop...  
  
-Allez viens quand même te baigner avec nous !  
  
-Non, j'ai pas envie.  
  
-Allez Lyra, dit il en lui prenant la main pour la tirer afin qu'elle se lève.  
  
-Nan Rémus j'ai pas envie je te dis !!  
  
-Très bien », dit il en la lâchant.   
  
         Elle regretta pendant un instant qu'il l'ait lâché. Mais cette pensée s'en alla bien vite quand elle sentit Rémus la prendre derrière la taille et sous les genoux et la soulever de sa chaise. Elle ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il faisait, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger vers la piscine avec lui dans les bras qu'elle comprit. Elle se mit à gesticuler et à hurler frénétiquement pour qu'il la lâche, mais il avait une poigne d'acier. Malgré cela, il restait doux en la retenant, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Lyra l'entendait rire. La piscine se rapprochait dangereusement. Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle s'accrocha le plus fort qu'elle pu à son cou, la tête enfouie dans son épaule. Lorsqu'il fut au bord de la piscine, il fit semblant de la relâcher pour la faire redescendre. Elle lâcha sa prise sur son cou et il la balança à l'eau. Elle était toute habillée et ses vêtements collaient à sa peau. D'un geste rageur elle dégagea de son visage les cheveux qui lui bouchaient la vue et lança un regard noir à Rémus qui éclata de rire.  
  
« Tu vas voir toi », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en souriant finalement et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour sortir de la piscine.   
  
Elle alla enlever ses affaires près du salon de jardin et enleva ses vêtements découvrant un petit maillot deux pièces tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas se baigner avec eux parce qu'elle n'aimait pas se montrer en maillot de bain. Elle se trouvait ridicule et comparée à Mariane ou à Lily...  
  
         Rémus ne faisait pas attention à elle à ce moment là, et il était penché sur le rebord, parlant à Sirius. Celui-ci sourit mais ne prévint pas son ami quand il vit Lyra s'approcher à pas de loup pour faire tomber Rémus. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle le poussa brusquement. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à son tour dans l'eau. Petit inconvénient, il avait entraîné Lyra dans sa chute et celle-ci se retrouva affalée sur lui au milieu de la piscine. Elle rougit et s'excusa quand elle s'aperçut de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. De plus les rires moqueurs des autres n'arrangeaient rien à la situation. Elle sortit rapidement de la piscine et alla prendre une serviette. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, recroquevillée sur elle-même pour se protéger du léger vent. Son habitude était de mordiller nerveusement ses serviettes de bain quand elle n'avait rien à faire, et elle s'y reprit à ce moment là.  
  
« Lyra ? » Appela une voix grave que Lyra reconnut aussitôt.   
  
         Elle se leva pour faire face à son père. Homme de quarante huit ans, Jack Craft était d'allure froide et dédaigneuse. Enfin  c'est ce qu'il était avant. A ce moment là, il n'affichait qu'un froncement de sourcil et une moue interrogative. Lyra prit son air le plus froid et attacha sa serviette au dessus de sa poitrine.  
  
« Oui père ? Répondit elle polairement.  
  
-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais invité des gens cet après midi ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas obligé de tous vous dire père, répliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'apercevait que tous ses amis avait arrêtés leur jeu et écoutaient la conversation.  
  
-J'aurai aimé être prévenu, dit il en souriant gentiment à sa fille. Tu ne nous présentes pas ?  
  
-Vous êtes assez grands pour le faire tous seuls. Je rentre », conclut elle en passant par la porte fenêtre sans un regard pour personne.  
  
         A ce moment, elle savait qu'elle manquait cruellement d'éducation, mais son père avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle rien que par sa présence. Elle entendit Mariane saluer son oncle avant de monter les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre. Une fois là bas, elle s'habilla avec des vêtements secs et redescendit. Elle trouva toute la bande dans le salon, habillés eux aussi, à discuter avec son père. La belle affaire ! Jack parut enfin la voir.  
  
« Tiens Lyra, te revoilà, dit il avec un grand sourire, j'ai invité tes amis et ta cousine à rester cette nuit, cela ne te pose pas de problème ? »   
  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite observant ses amis. Mariane lui sourit en signe d'accord et les autres haussèrent les épaules en souriant tout de même légèrement.  
  
« Non, s'ils le souhaitent bien sûr... »  
  
         Tout le monde fut d'accord. Mariane appela ses parents et Jack prit congé. Lyra leur proposa de leur montrer la maison. Une fois la visite complète terminée, ils allèrent dans sa chambre.  
  
« Il a l'air super cool ton père », s'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit à baldaquin rouge. Lyra s'assombrit mais ne répondit pas.  
  
         Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit. Lyra fronça les sourcils. Ils n'attendaient pourtant personne ce soir. Elle dit aux autres de venir et ils sortirent de la chambre. Lyra entra la première dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée pour y voir... son frère Charles. Le pire des deux. L'aîné. Celui qu'elle détestait le plus.   
  
« Tu viens chercher ton chèque mon frère ? » Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
         Charles se retourna tandis que les autres entraient. Son père était assis dans son fauteuil style Louis XV. Il ne dit rien, observant ses deux enfants. Charles afficha une moue dédaigneuse en la voyant. Qui fut encore renforcée quand il vit ses amis.  
  
« Oh mais apparemment tu t'es enfin trouvé des amis, ma soeur, j'ai vraiment fini par croire que tu n'y arriverais jamais ! Oh mais suis-je bête ? Il y a notre très chère cousine Mariane, je suppose que ce sont SES amis ? Rétorqua-t-il ironique.   
  
-Je préfère être seule plutôt que d'acheter des amis à coup de billets ! Charles vira rouge.  
  
-Tu n'es que la honte de la famille !!!  
  
-Charles !! Intervint enfin son père en se levant, il paraissait furieux. Je t'interdis de dire ça de ta soeur !! Charles resta coat quelques secondes puis parut se reprendre.  
  
-T'aurai-t-elle ensorcelé pour que tu la défende ainsi, papa ? Demanda-t-il calmement.  
  
-Ca suffit Charles ! »  
  
         Le jeune homme de vingt quatre ans se retourna, furieux et jeta un regard visqueux à sa soeur avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Finalement Jack reprit un air joyeux.  
  
« Le dîner est servi. Allons manger. »  
  
         Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la salle à manger en silence. Jack s'installa au bout de la gigantesque table, à la place du chef de maison. Lyra prit place à le plus loin possible de lui et Rémus vint s'installer à côté d'elle, Lily de l'autre côté. Son père engagea la conversation qui tourna vite vers les invités.  
  
« Alors comme ça vous êtes dans la même école que Mariane ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus froid et avec une pointe de mépris qu'on reconnaissait quand on le connaissait bien.  
  
-Oui, répondit James mal à l'aise, un peu comme tous les autres.  
  
-Oh, et comment s'appelle cette fameuse école ? Continua-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.  
  
-Hum... euh..., bégaya Mariane, mal à l'aise. C'est-à-dire qu'en fait... elle n'a pas vraiment de nom.   
  
-Ah oui ? Et vous vous y plaisez ?  
  
-Oh oui, c'est fantastique ! S'exclama Lily. En plus le paysage est merveilleux !  
  
-Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi tes parents t'avaient envoyé aussi loin Mariane, déclara Jack en découpant un bout de viande, après tout, il y a de très bonne école par ici.  
  
-Oui, mais... euh... c'est là que maman a fait ses études et elle voulait que j'aille dans la même école qu'elle... Lyra crut voir le regard de son père briller.  
  
-Laissez les un peu tranquille avec vos questions ! Intervint elle enfin. On dirait un véritable interrogatoire ! »  
  
         Cela jeta un froid sur la table, mais la colère de Lyra ne redescendit pas. De quoi se permettait il ? Interroger ainsi des invités ! Elle savait que sa colère était totalement idiote, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Rémus avait dû voir son état d'esprit car il lui prit doucement la main sous la table et lui sourit en rosissant légèrement quand elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ce simple contact avait réussi à faire redescendre sa colère. Rémus garda ainsi sa main dans la sienne pendant quelques minutes avant que James ne lui demande la corbeille à pain et qu'il lâche sa main pour la lui tendre. Le reste du repas se passa plutôt bien. Lyra avait remarqué durant la conversation sur l'école de ses amis qu'ils paraissaient mal à l'aise d'en parler. Elle avait aussi vu que son père se doutait de quelque chose sur eux. Peut être que tout ça était lié au mystère qui entourait ses nouveaux et anciens amis...  
  
         Voilà un nouveau chapitre hé hé h !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!! Onze page word quand même !!! Je sais que Morri l'attendait tout particulièrement alors je souhaite qu'il ait répondu à ses espoirs !!!! Merci pour toutes vos merveilleuse reviews !!!!!!!!!! Jvous adore trop !!!  
  
Maintenant sans plus tardé, les RAR :  
  
**Morri : **Et cette fille, elle est revenue en classe maintenant ? La pauvre, je la plains ! Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse la comprendre parce que, même si j'ai failli perdre mon père l'an dernier (rupture d'anévrisme), j'ai quand même encore tout le monde dans ma famille (enfin sauf mes grand pères, mais bon, je les ai jamais connu alors...). Ta classe a très bien réagi et ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'étais pas habillé en noir, ce n'est pas grave. Le principal en période de deuil, c'est surtout la compassion, le plus beau sentiment qui existe d'après mon prof de français (prof de philo pour les terminales aussi). Et puis tu ne savais pas alors... Je suis contente que ma RAR t'es remonté le moral !!! Moi c'est tes reviews ou tes messages qui me font toujours un bien fou à lire quand je suis déprimé (ca arrive svt lol) et ke je trouve un message de toi ds ma boite email !!! Et oui, je vis 24/24 heures avec la mort. Morbide hein ?? Lol Mais ça ne m'empêche comme la plupart des gens le croit d'être marrante !! lol Après tout dans la famille on est vraiment trop taré tu verrais mes parents et mon frère !!! lol   
Bref, Oh oui tu as bcp écrit !!! Deux pages ouw !! Je me suis épatée moi-même mdr ! Nan fo pas dir de mal de ton ordi sinon après il va planté rien que pour te faire chier (jte jure que ça m'est déjà arriv !!!!) !! Pour le miroire de cette fic dont tu parles dans ta review, on en a déjà parlé donc on ne va pas revenir dessus. Lol   
T'as déjà fait plein de début de fic ? J'aimerai bien que tu m'en envois un ou deux pour voir à quoi ils ressemblent, ca te dérangerai pas ?? Comme ça, je pourrai te donner quelques idées et tu pourrais repartir ?? Moi mon truc c'est que je me lance dans des fics même si je sais pas où ça va aboutir et j'invente au fur et à mesure. C'est pas le bon plan, mais moi je fais comme ça lol, quand jdis que jsuis folle !!  
Les vacances ? Hum c'était trop bien, je suis allée en Bretagne et j'ai ador !!! C'est le pays de mes ancêtre après tout.  Merci pour ton Bon anniversaire t'es trop sympa ma tite Morri !!! Les cadeaux ? Bon d'accord jme contenterai de Sirius après tout il est aussi beau et presque aussi mystérieux !!! hé h ! lol   
Bah c'est pas trop grave de rougir lol c pratique kan t pomé ça éclair ds le noir mdr !! Je débite deux conneries à la seconde moi !!!lol nan moi jsuis pas une rebelle mais le truc c'est que g tro un sal caractère et je ne supporte pas ke les prof me manque de respect alors que eux on doi les respecter, pour moi le respect c ds les deux sens ! Tu croies pas ? En plus ce ki ménerve c kan ils commencent à mengueuler alors ke g rien fé de grav. Bref ptre ke jsuis rebelle après tout lol. En tout cas, je suis déléguée de classe et je supporte pas les injustices alors je gueule kan ça va pa lol.   
Ouai elle s'en va... mais kes ke tu ve... fallait bien qu'elle parte un jour !! Non ? Et puis t'as vu, ils se sont revu !!! hihi dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !!!  
Ouai jve devenir flic je sé pa pk ms c un métier ke g tjr voulu faire, ça ou politicienne (pr faire bouger les choses !!)  
Moi je l'ai bien aimé le tome 5 !!! Je l'ai trouvé sympa et puis g pa été déçu !! Enfin si tu lis ma bio tu verras ce ue je mets dessus dedans.  
C'est clair ( c moi lol) que Désirée ça fé vieux !!! lol Jm pa non plus et je trouve ke ca représente bien le personnage lol  
Mais apparement pour votre fic (avec titou) ca va être dur parce qu'elle a décidé d'arrêter pour l'instant donc il va pas arriver avan longtmeps !!! Mais bon on va attendre nous les lecteurs pour le prochain chapitre tampis. Lol   
Ouai j'adore la fic des jumeaux !!! Elle est trop bien et le miroir aussi !!!! Moi jme souviens presque de tout les auteurs parce que je fé attention au cas ou la personne lirait ma fic comme ça ds les RAR de ses reviews je lui mets en même temps que jm bien sa fic (je sé jme complik la vie lol).  
Ouai pour la scène R d'une Vie pas tt à fé identk, je vé demandé à kelkun de me la faire mais je sé pa encore à ki enfin sinon je ferai cmm tu ma di !!  
Nan t'inkiète pour le PV de Rémus tu gachera rien et puis ais un peu confiance en toi !!! Tu me l'enverras avant et puis on verra si ça va (même si je ne doute pa ke tu te débrouillera très bien !!!!!!) tte façon jte donnerai des idées !!!!!  
Si tu ve menvoyé des mai tu pe les envoyer sur claire.s.lecuyerwanadoo.fr ou sur ladylyannahotmail.com ok ?  
Arggg jte plains jm pa le sport !!!! lol  
Bon jte laisse   
Bzou  
Moi aussi jtadore ma tite Morri  
Ponds moi vite un chapitre de fic  
Bye  
  
**Raphou**** :** Les Maraudeurs ne disent rien parce qu'ils ont peur de sa réaction et puis je crois qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de dire à un moldu non impliqué dans la famille proche que ce sont des sorciers. Merci pour ta review, elle est très sympa !! Ca fé tjr super plaisir e recevoir des reviews comme ça alors merci encore !! bzou  
  
**S.'L.I.A**** : ** J'étais morte de rire comme d'ab en lisant votre review ouaw ça remonterai le moral à un régiment de lire ça !!!! Putain vous avez trop d'imagination et vous êtes trop drôle !!! Jvous le di à chaque fois mais c vraiment trop marrant !!! Lol Merci et bonne chance avec les chocolats lol. Ciao  
  
**Océane la malicieuse :** Je ne vais pas les faire prendre consience tout de suite de leur sentiments parce que sinon ce ne serait plus drôle (enfin ché pa si ça l'est déjà). J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le comment ils vont se metre ensemble mais enfin tu veras... lol Merci pour ta review !!!!!  
  
**Poisson rouge : **Et bien voilà le chapitre tant attendu tadam !! A bientôt vers une autre aventureuse review (ça se dit ça ???lol)  
  
**Lisandra**** :** T'as vu dans ce chapitre là aussi il a fonc !!!!lol Bravo à toi d'avoir le courage de la lire !!!lol Merci la belle !  
  
**Heidi :** Je sais pas si c'est pour cette fic là que tu as posté ta review mais comme je venais de poster un chapitre g supposé que ct pr celle là alors merci bcp.  
  
**Mademoiselle Black** (en personne hé hé lol) : Moi aussi j'adore Sirius et Rémus !!!! Ce sont deux de mes persos préférés !!!! Ils sont trop attachant !!! J'ai pleuré quand Sirius est mort !!! Parce que je l'adore !!! Alos je dédicace cette fic en l'hommage d'un grand homme ( les délires que je me pète moi !!!). C'est comme ça ke je les imagine alors si c pareil pr toi jsuis contente ) !!!  
  
**Dark**** Queen Mayreen :** T'inkète je ne vais pas lâché loins de l !!!!! J'ai encore bcp didée !!!! et J'ai ate de les écrire !!! Kiss  
  
**Sniffle**** :** Ben tu vois cher reviewer(weuse) ils se sont revu !!!! Nan tinkiète il reste encore plein de chapitre !!! )  
  
**Mona-Potter**** : **Oui c'est vrai que tu review tt le temps !!!! Excuse moi Mona !!! Tiens, je vais faire une annonce pour réparer mon erreur lol  VOTRE ATTENTION SIL VOUS PLAIT MONA POTTER REVIEW A CHAQUE FOIS ET G HONTE DE LUI AVOIR DIS QUE CE NETAIT QUE PRESQUE TOUT LE TEMPS ALORS JE LA PRIS DE MEXCUSER LOL MERCI mdr !! Ouai les film aux USA sortent le vendredi c une copine américaine qui est ds ma classe ki me la di !! Encore dsl et merci pr a review la belle !!!  
  
**Kaorulabelle**** :** Toi aussi tu review à chaque fois et je ten remercie bcp !!!! Ca fé plaisir de voir kil y a des gens ki suive à tout les chaputre !!!! Kissoussssssssss  
  
**Le saut de l'ange :** Je viens juste de recevoir ta review alors tu vas avoir ta réponse très vite lol. Ouai moi aussi les couples avec Mumus ce sont mes préférés. Il faut dire que Rémus n'est pas un gars comme les autres (bon promi j'arrête de rêver dessus lol). Bon je te le dis mais tu ne le répète pas hin ?! En fait pour la suite... marmonne quelque chose à son oreille que personne n'entend voilà ça va être bien hin ?? mdr !! chui tro conne kan jmy mets, une vria gamine !!! Ouai les vacances sont bientôt finies !!! Merci pour ta review !!!! Et stp pr pitié, mets la suite de ta fic elle est trôp bien !!!!!!!!! Le chapitre 9 d'une vie pas tt à fait identique ? Je ne sais pas je l'ai aguement commencé mais c pa ça. Il fodrè ke ma muse revienne pr cette fic enfin on verra... Bzouuuuuuuuu  
  
Voilà, j'ai fini les RAR alors si vs avez des questions, mon adresse msn : ladylyannahotmail.com  
Merci encore  
  
Ciao  
  
Lady Lyanna  
  
I'll be back...  
  



	7. Comment tout déraille

**Comment une vie peut changer...**

-Putain, Mariane arrête de parler et dors !!! S'exclama Lyra au bord de la crise de nerf.

Sa cousine parlait sans cesse depuis qu'elles s'étaient couchées c'est-à-dire il y a environ une heure et Lyra crut un instant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. Le pire c'est que Mariane ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Lily dormait et que Lyra ne l'écoutait pas. Elle continuait inlassablement de parler.

-Hey les filles !! Ca vous dirai pas d'aller voir les gars et de les réveiller s'ils dorment ?? S'exclama la jeune Moore avec entrain. Lyra grogna.

-Est-ce que ça te fera taire ??! Demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
  
-Euh... un sourire éclaira le visage de Mariane, c'est possible...  
  
-Bien alors, allons y.   
  
Lyra se leva péniblement de son lit dans lequel Mariane et Lily dormaient aussi et en sortit. Mariane ne bougea pas tandis que Lyra allait ouvrir la porte. Elle interrogea Mariane du regard, bien que dans la pénombre ce n'était pas facile.  
  
-Tu ne viens pas Lily ? Demanda Mariane vers la masse endormit. Lyra soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Ca fait une heure qu'elle dort, Mariane.  
  
-Oh... je ne savais pas, dit la concernée, pas gênée le moins du monde en sortant du lit. Bon on y va ? Demanda-t-elle impatiemment.  
  
-Je t'attendais je te ferais remarquer !!  
  
Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la bouche de Mariane tandis qu'elles sortaient dans le couloir de l'aile ouest où ils dormaient. Les deux cousines se dirigèrent vers une porte sur la gauche et pénétrèrent doucement dans celle-ci. Un calme déroutant y régnait. Mariane gloussa.  
  
-Apparemment, ils dorment ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Hey les gars ??  
  
Mariane n'eut aucune réponse. Elle gloussa à nouveau et s'avança à pas de loup vers le lit. Puis sans signe annonciateur, elle sauta au beau milieu en riant et en se faisant une place. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller les garçons qui grognèrent. Mariane se blottit contre Sirius, qui, lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, cessa de ronchonner et sourit.  
  
-Alors ma belle, qu'est ce que tu fais l ? Demanda-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.  
  
-On avait envie de venir vous embêter, répondit elle.  
  
-Rectification, déclara calmement Lyra, TU avais envie de venir les embêter.  
  
-Lyra est là aussi, demanda une voix un peu endormie, celle de Rémus.  
  
-Ouaip, c'était Mariane, d'ailleurs la belle, viens t'installer ! Ce lit est gigantesque et on peut facilement s'y mettre à cinq en se tassant un peu.  
  
Lyra hésita mais obtempéra finalement. Elle monta au pied du lit et se rapprocha de la tête lentement, un peu comme un félin. Elle s'installa entre Rémus et Mariane. James grogna à nouveau et il sembla se rendormir. Sirius le poussa un peu et James, déjà au bord du bord, tomba du lit dans un bruit sourd. Il se releva rapidement en ronchonnant, prit son oreiller et une petite couverture toujours en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée.  
  
Mariane et Sirius ne semblèrent pas s'en préoccuper et se mirent à se parler tout bas en riant de temps en temps. Lyra se retrouva donc légèrement collée à Rémus et ne sachant pas quoi dire. Celui-ci aussi paraissait gêné. Il faut dire que le lit, bien qu'il soit grand ne l'était pas assez pour quatre personnes et Lyra était presque installée sur le jeune homme. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se décaler vers Mariane, mal à l'aise mais rien n'y fit : elle était inexorablement coincée collée à lui. Rémus mit ses mains derrière sa nuque et observa le plafond. Si elle remontait un tout petit peu sa tête, Lyra pouvait l'installer sur l'un des bras du jeune homme. Bien que l'envie -aussi bizarre soit elle- lui pris, elle ne bougea pas et le silence demeura entre eux. Finalement Rémus se décida à le rompre.  
  
-Alors... euh... ça va ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre.  
  
-Oui. Euh... et toi ? Répondit elle.  
  
-Ca va. Nouveau silence pesant   
  
-Désolée de vous avoir réveiller, engagea Lyra à court d'autre parole.  
  
-Oh... c'n'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas. Ca ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on dormait de toute façon.  
  
-James n'a pas l'air du même avis que toi ! Plaisanta Lyra faisant allusion à la position complètement affalée du jeune brun sur le fauteuil. Rémus le regarda.  
  
-Oh ouai, James n'a jamais aimé être réveill ! Dit il avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.  
  
-Lily est pareille ! C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas trop osé la réveiller, je n'imagine pas sa tête sinon...  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire en pensant à ce qu'aurait dit Lily si elles avaient eu le malheur de la réveiller. Une fois le rire passé, Rémus embraya sur autre chose. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi heure. Une véritable petite complicité s'était installée entre eux. C'est fou à quel point ils pouvaient bien s'entendre et l'instant d'après s'ignorer ou être gêné l'un par l'autre.  
  
Lyra frissonna à un moment. Il faut dire qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud une fois le feu éteint. Les radiateurs chauffaient un peu, mais pas encore assez. De plus, malgré qu'ils soient en été, la nuit était parfois très fraîche. Rémus sembla s'en rendre compte.  
  
-Tu peux te rapprocher de moi si tu as froid.  
  
Il du s'apercevoir que ses paroles pouvaient être prise comme une drague et rougit. Même s'il faisait nuit, Lyra l'avait vu et elle sourit. Rémus bredouilla quelque chose, mal à l'aise, mais Lyra le fit taire.  
  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas pris mal, ça partait d'un acte gentil je le sais bien, dit elle pour faire disparaître sa gêne.  
  
Il faut dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur moment de complicité se transforme en malaise alors qu'ils passaient un si bon moment. Et puis, elle savait que Rémus n'avait pas voulu dire ça dans le mauvais sens. Sa rougeur le prouvait. Pour lui montrer définitivement qu'elle ne le prenait pas mal, elle se rapprocha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement et enfouit sa tête contre son torse pour qu'il ne le voie pas. Doucement, elle sentit son bras se passer autour de sa taille et la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Un sentiment de béatitude l'envahit soudainement. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Elle se rappela à ce moment sa promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne plus jamais toucher Rémus Lupin. Celle-ci lui parut à ce moment totalement idiote elle se sentait tellement bien à cet instant...  
  
Rémus et elle ne parlèrent plus. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacé pendant plusieurs minutes. Lyra s'aperçut que Mariane et Sirius s'étaient endormi. Elle releva la tête et regarda si Rémus dormait. Il avait fermé ses yeux mais les rouvrit quand elle le regarda. Elle lui sourit gentiment.  
  
-Vous restez dormir l ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, ça te dérangerait ?  
  
-Non, pas du tout, bien au contraire, sourit il malicieusement, et toi ça te dérangerait ?  
  
-Non, pas du tout, bien au contraire. Ils se sourirent avec complicité.  
  
-Et bien alors, bonne nuit...  
  
-Bonne nuit.  
  
Il se passa quelques instants avant que Lyra ne laisse échapper un léger gloussement. Rémus lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.  
  
-Rien, j'imagine juste la tête que va faire Lily en ne nous trouvant pas demain..., répondit elle.   
  
-Oui, elle va hurler quand elle saura que vous étiez là.  
  
-J'ai hâte de voir sa tête..., soupira la jeune fille en se blottissant un peu plus contre son torse, b'nuit...   
  
Elle n'entendit pas la réponse, sombrant dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Le lendemain, Lyra se réveiller avec la surprise de se trouver aussi proche de quelqu'un. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle rougit légèrement en voyant dans qu'elle position elle était. Elle avait enroulé sa jambe dans celle de Rémus et sa tête était totalement sur son torse. Elle s'écarta un peu, retira sa jambe, et releva la tête vers Rémus. Il dormait toujours à point fermé. Elle eut la soudaine envie en le voyant là de le toucher. Sans vraiment qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main était déjà sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle ne la retira pas. Il était parfois très tendre avec elle, elle pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille et ne pas le réveiller comme une brute. Elle l'appela doucement. Enfin, au bout de trois ou quatre fois, il se réveilla et parut surpris de la voir. Puis, son regard brilla d'une lueur de compréhension et il lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle retira sa main, presque gênée et lui rendit un petit sourire.  
  
-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'apercevait que les autres dormaient encore.  
  
-Pas trop mal, dit elle en lui faisant un sourire ironique, et toi ?  
  
-Hum, s'exclama-t-il en s'étirant, rarement aussi bien...   
  
Il lui lança un regard charmeur et plein de sous entendu. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut l'oreiller de Sirius en pleine tronche. Le possesseur de l'oreiller, sentant qu'on lui enlevait si brutalement se réveilla, tandis que Rémus prenait le sien et le renvoya sur Lyra. Une bataille commença ainsi Sirius s'y mettant suivit de Mariane et James qui furent réveiller par le bouquant. Finalement, la bataille s'arrêta quand Lily entra en trombe, décoiffée, débrailler et de mauvais poil. Lyra vit James la regarder de haut en bas, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte d'admiration.   
  
-Putain je dormais !! Vous n'auriez pas pu faire moins de bruit ?? Demanda-t-elle de façon tout sauf agréable.  
  
Lyra et Rémus échangèrent un regard complice, se rappelant leur conversation de la veille au soir sur le fait de réveiller Lily, tandis que Mariane et Sirius faisaient de même mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Soudain, sans préambule ni pitié d'ailleurs, Sirius et Mariane balancèrent les oreillers sur Lily qui s'en prit plein la tête. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir puis un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon éclaira son visage.  
  
-Ah c'est comme ça... très bien, très très bien.  
  
Elle ramassa un oreiller et le balança sur James. La bataille reprit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lyra réussit à sortir de la chambre sans trop de dommage. Elle n'avait jamais autant rit qu'avec ces cinq l ! Même si parfois il y avait quelques sautes d'humeur, ils étaient toujours très soudés. C'était ça des amis après tout. Elle aurait tellement aimé que cette amitié se prolonge au-delà de l'été mais elle savait qu'à la rentrée, ils repartiraient dans leur école et elle reprendrait sa vie d'« avant ». Cette pensée lui fit perdre son sourire. Ils lui manqueraient cruellement. Pourquoi ou plutôt comment s'était elle attachée autant à eux ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû.   
  
Elle vit Rémus sortir de la chambre à son tour. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle entendit les rires des quatre autres. Rémus la regarda avec un grand sourire, presque aussi rares que les siens et les joues rougies.   
  
-Alors petite Craft, où étais tu donc passée ?! Tu as disparu d'un coup ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas et qu'elle ne souriait plus, il perdit quelque peu son sourire. Il allait dire quelque chose mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps et retourna vers sa chambre le laissant là, comme un idiot. Elle entra dans sa chambre rapidement. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler un peu. Comme à chaque fois où elle se sentait mal. Elle s'installa à son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi la vie doit elle être aussi injuste ? Ses yeux se posèrent un peu partout avant de se focaliser sur le calendrier.   
  
Ses yeux s'élargir sous le choc. Comment avait elle pu oublier ?!? 9 août. Le jour de son anniversaire. Mais aussi le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'on lui souhaite son anniversaire cela lui rappelait trop que c'était à cause d'elle que sa mère était morte. Ce jour lui rappelait trop à quel point sa vie était un calvaire. Lyra se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se dirigea, telle une épave, vers la salle de bain. Elle se lava rapidement malgré que ses mouvements soient lents, et s'habilla ensuite. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et vit que les deux filles étaient revenues dans leur chambre et discutaient joyeusement, assises sur le lit. Les deux amies étaient déjà prêtes. Elle avait passé autant de temps dans la salle de bain ?  
  
-Mon Dieu Lyra que tu es blanche ! S'exclama Lily qui fut la première à la voir.   
  
Mariane se retourna et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle eut un air contrit et sourit avec compassion à sa cousine. Elle savait apparemment. Quand on pensait que Mariane s'en était rappelé et que elle n'avait même pas su et s'était à la place amusée comme une folle avec ses amis ! A nouveau ce sentiment de dégoût d'elle-même lui revint.  
  
-Allez, viens, dit doucement sa cousine de un mois son aînée, descendons.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et Lyra les suivit jusqu'en bas. Les garçons étaient déjà là, lavés et habillés. Ils avaient du utiliser leur salle de bain. Ils attendaient manifestement les trois filles en bas du large escalier de marbre. Alors que Lyra atteignait la dernière marche, des voix provenant du salon vinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il y en avait deux. Un masculine et une féminine. Lyra fronça les sourcils, glaciale, et se dirigea vers le lieu dit suivie des autres.   
  
Elle entra dans le vaste salon décoré au style Louis XV et elle y vit son père et une... femme, pensa-t-elle dédaigneusement, et ils n'ont pas l'air de parler affaire ! Son père chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la femme qui éclata de rire. Lyra toussota pour signaler sa présence. Immédiatement son père et elle s'écartèrent et se levèrent comme prit en flagrant délit. 'Et c'est ce qu'ils sont !' se dit elle. Lyra était tout sauf heureuse et elle lança un regard glacial à son père. Celui-ci paraissait gêné. Il essaya de reprendre contenance en souriant légèrement.  
  
-Oh Lyra te voilà, nous parlions justement de toi ! Dit il gentiment.   
  
Quel culot, il avait ! Lyra se sentit bouillir un peu plus. Elle lui lança un sourire sarcastique signe qu'elle ne le croyait pas et il perdit quelque peu son sourire. Il se rapprocha légèrement de sa fille et fit avancer la femme en la poussant légèrement, une main autour de la taille. Lyra fixa sa main toujours aussi froide. Elle avait reprit ce masque qu'elle avait perdu au fil du temps passé avec ses amis.   
  
-Je voudrai te présenter Kate Morensen, Kate voici Lyra, ma fille. J'ai invité Kate à déjeuner avec nous afin de te la présenter.  
  
-Enchantée, dit Kate en tendant la main.  
  
Lyra détacha son regard de la main de son père, toujours posée sur la taille de la femme, pour regarder la main tendue. Elle ne fit pas un mouvement, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite sous la colère. Comment son père osait il avoir invitée cette... cette... femme le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère ??! C'était tout simplement de l'irrespect pour sa mère.   
  
Lyra observa avec un certain dégoût la femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Kate Morensen était une brune d'une trentaine d'années. Grande et mince elle avait de grands yeux marron. Par rapport à la beauté et le charme de sa mère -qu'elle avait vu sur quelques photos- cette femme n'était rien. Qu'est ce que son père pouvait bien lui trouver ?! Mais ça après tout elle s'en contre foutait, le principal étant que son père n'avait aucun respect pour la mémoire de sa mère.  
  
Kate finit par baisser sa main avec gêne. Elle devait sûrement se sentir de trop à ce moment là. Son père lui lança un regard plein de reproche qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa fureur. Lyra inspira et expira fortement. Si elle ne se calmait pas, elle allait exploser.   
  
-Et... hum... tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais autant d'enfants, Jack ! S'exclama l'intruse en plaisantant pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.   
  
Le concerné éclata d'un rire qui sonnait légèrement faux. Lyra le regardait toujours avec dégoût mais il n'y faisait pas attention.  
  
-Oh non ! Ce sont les amis de Lyra.   
  
La jeune fille les entendit se présenter chacun leur tour et serrer la main de la jeune femme en souriant avec crispation. Lorsque cela fut fait, le silence retomba tel un couteau tranchant. Jack se décida finalement à le couper avec une fausse voix joyeuse.  
  
-Kate avait vraiment hâte de te rencontrer. Je lui parle souvent de toi.  
  
-Je dirai même tout le temps ! Déclara Kate en lançant un regard plein de tendresse vers le père de la jeune fille.  
  
Lyra en fut écoeurée. A ce moment, sa fureur avait atteint son comble. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps.   
  
-Savez vous quel jour nous sommes père ?! Demanda-t-elle glacial avec beaucoup trop de calme pour que cela soit naturel.   
  
Cela jeta un froid sur l'assistance et tous se tournèrent vers Jack Craft. Lyra n'avait pus retenir son amertume et son horreur dans le ton de sa voix. Elle avait lancé ça tel un venin. Jack n'eut aucune réaction et la regarda dans les yeux, si intensément ! Lyra éclata d'un rire amer, sans joie.  
  
-Mais non, tu ne sais pas ! Puisque tu as invité cette... femme à déjeuner ! Tu ne te souviens même plus de l'anniversaire de la mort de ta femme. Ou bien de l'anniversaire de ta fille. Au choix ! Après tout, si je n'étais pas née tout cela ne serait pas arriv ! Tu ne serais pas devenu si froid et si sans coeur. Pour finir par devenir 'gentil'. J'étais prête à te pardonner pour toutes ses années de rejet mais tu viens tout simplement de tout foutre en l'air ! Tout ça pour... une pouf qui n'en veut qu'à ton fric !  
  
Elle avait utilisé brutalement le tutoiement et lui avait craché ça avec de l'ironie et des sanglots dans la voix. La claque partit toute seule. Son père l'avait giflée ! Son père, qui ne l'avait JAMAIS touchée, venait de la gifler ! Elle n'en revint tout simplement pas. Elle le regarda, blessée. Comment avait il pu ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir son regard désolé, ni le regard de pure incompréhension de Kate et de ses amis qu'elle était déjà entrain de grimper les escaliers. Elle entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte brutalement, la fermant à clé et commença à faire les cent pas.   
  
Lyra le savait à présent, elle n'avait plus aucun respect pour son père. Elle n'éprouvait plus que du dégoût de la haine et de l'amertume. Pourquoi ne l'avait il jamais aim ? Elle s'était posée cette question pendant des années étant petite. Cela avait beaucoup plus d'importance pour elle qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle sentit quelque chose sur sa joue et y porta la main. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver une larme. Elle pleurait. Ce n'était plus une vie pour elle. Elle n'en pouvait définitivement plus.   
  
Elle se leva de son lit, décidée. Cette fois, elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle prit son sac et commença à y entasser des affaires quand on frappa à la porte. Elle n'ouvrit pas. Elle entendit un cliquetis et Rémus entra dans sa chambre, rangeant quelque chose dans sa poche. Trop préoccupée, elle n'y fit pas attention.  
  
-Comment as-tu réussi à entrer, j'avais verrouill ! Demanda-t-elle en continuant de mettre tout un tas de choses dans son sac.  
  
-Ne fais pas ça Lyra, tu finiras par le regretter.   
  
-Je te le donne mon avis moi ??  
  
-Où vas-tu aller cette fois ? La mère de Marianne finira par te renvoyer chez toi tu le sais très bien !   
  
-Pourquoi crois tu que je vais aller chez elle ?! Elle ferma son sac et le jeta sur le lit. Je ne suis pas aussi bête !  
  
-Fuir n'est pas une solution !  
  
Elle cherchait un manteau chaud dans son armoire au moment où il avait dit ça. Elle sortit sa tête de la penderie et le regarda.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas la moitié des choses que j'ai subies. Tu ne connais rien de ma vie et tu viens te permettre de me donner tes petits conseils ! Je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins d'un sal gosse pourri à l'aise dans sa petite vie bien pépère !  
  
Elle trouva enfin son manteau et se dégagea de l'armoire. Elle attrapa son sac et ouvrit sa fenêtre quand soudain une main ferme lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna et tomba sur les deux magnifiques yeux dorés de Rémus. Il la regardait d'une façon si tendre, si intense qu'elle avait à ce moment là l'impression de se sentir exister.  
  
-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Lyra..., dit il doucement le souffle court.   
  
Elle lui sourit tristement. Sans vraiment savoir comment, sa main atterrit sur la joue du jeune homme. Il la regardait comme s'il comprenait mais qu'il ne VOULAIT pas la laisser partir. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne la reverrait sûrement pas.  
  
-Je ne peux pas rester ici Rémus. C'est trop dur. Tu... enfin hum... tu vas me... manquer...beaucoup, dit elle le feu aux joues.  
  
-Toi aussi Lyra, dit il avec résignation et une légère pointe de... tristesse ?  
  
Elle releva la tête et plongea à nouveau dans ses si beaux yeux. Ils se regardèrent si intensément que le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, rien ne les auraient détaché l'un de l'autre. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire peur, justement, il s'approcha d'elle et ils ne se retrouvèrent plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Lyra ne bougea pas. Elle savait ce qu'ils allaient faire mais ne bougea pas. Elle en avait envie. C'est comme si Rémus attendait qu'elle s'écarte et voyant qu'elle ne le ferait pas, il franchit la barrière qui les séparait et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.   
  
Le baiser fut d'abord doux et innocent comme une plume. Rémus avait des lèvres si douce et pleine. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et timidement mit sa main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa tendrement. Ce fut comme un signal de départ. Rémus la prit par la taille et la rapprocha d'avantage. Leur baiser fut alors plus intense, plus passionné. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Lyra s'écarta et le regarda avec tendresse.  
  
-Merci, souffla-t-elle tout bas. Et ne dis à personne que je suis partie... s'il te plait.  
  
Il acquiesça en souriant tristement. Elle se retourna et sortit par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Elle descendit les quelques mètres par son endroit habituel et franchit la barrière de qui la sortait définitivement de chez elle...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Pfouuu j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre !! Enfin c'est fini ça y est !! Lady Ly toute heureuse !!!  
  
Bon alors que va-t-il se passer pour nos héros ?? Vont-ils se revoir ?? Ou est ce la fin de notre aventure ? Vous ne le saurez jamais si c'est le cas hé hé jsuis sadik !!!  
  
Bon les RaR sans plus de blabla :  
  
**Le saut de l'ange** : Ah jpe pa répété j'ai oublié ce que je t'avai di dsl lol Jt'ai envoyé des reviews pr ta fic non ?? Sinon jle ferai promi ) Merci pr ta review !!!!!! Jtadiore poulette  
  
**Calliop** : Merci bcp pr ta review ! C'est super sympa ! Ca fé tjrs plaisir den recevoir j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !  
  
**  
Shadow **: Ah parce ke c cmmt Korn ? Jconnai de nom ms je n'ai jamais entendu !! Kel inculte jpe fair parfoi lol Mes amis écoute ms moi je ne connai pa trop Merci pr ta review et voilà la suite !!  
  
**Alpo** : Voilà la suite ! Elle ta plu ??  
  
**Amy Evans** : Et bien je crois que ce chapitre à en parti répondu à tes exigence !! lol )  
  
**Mona Potter** : Hi ma ptite Mona !!! Commetn ça va poulette ?? Tu te remets de mon annonce de la dernière fois ?? lol Ma tite revieweuse fidèle cmm pa deux !! Au fait, tu es aller voir ma nouvelle fic ?? J'aimerai savoir ce que tu en pense ! Entre son père et elle ça ne s'est pas arrenger cmm tu pe le voir !! Enfin... entre Rémus et elle en tt k !!!lol bzou !!!!  
  
**Sniffle **: En tt k, j'adore ton pseudo !!! Pr les sorciers on verra bien hé h !! En tt k Lyra se doute ke kelke chose se passe de pa normal !! Mais ce ki est drol c ke personne na remarké ke javé di ke la mère de Marianne était allé ds la même école ke sa fille et ça peut ouvrir pas mal de porte ce petit indice ke personne na remarqué hé hé enfin tu verras... mais chut dis rien !!! Ce sera notre ti secret !!lol  
  
**  
Gody** : Ah gody !! Une grande des grande lol Il faut dire que u publies plein de super fic en ce moment !!! Elle sont très cool !!et bien en tt cas voilà la suite !!! Ciao  
  
**Lisandra** : Merci bcp c gentil !!  
  
**Océane la malicieuse** : Un ptit rum ?? Un peu sadik non ? lol Et bien l'histoire n'est pas partie cmm ça mais bon jvé voir cke jpe fair...  
  
**Mademoiselle Black **: Oh tu sé tu pourras jamasi être plus tarée ke moilol Et bien oui j'ai lu ta traduc et jm bcp !!! J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! hé h !! Et bien c'est vraiment gentil !! Merci bcp  
  
**Maria **: Et bien merci ! C'est vrai que je naime pa peter non plu alor pk lintégré alor ke je nen avé pa besoin ?? lol L'inspiration tinkiète lele est revenue lol Au prochain chapitre !! bzou  
  
**Lily **: Où tu étais et bien tu sé il y a des tas de gens qui ne lont pas lu alors tu devais être avec eux lol !! Moi aussi j'aodre Rémus et j'aime bien le perso de Lyra je l'ai fait pou m'aider à me défouler au début et puis maintenant je laime de plus en plus !! Elle me ressemble un peu sauf ke je suis moins froide Je t'ai fait rire ?? Génial !! J'adore faire rire !! Tu ten pète aussi ? Tu écris des fics ? J'aimerai bien les lire !! Merci bcp ta review est super !! Elle ma reglonflé le moral à bloc kan je l'ai lu !!! )  
  
**Agua** : Voilà la suite J  
  
**Poisson rouge** : Ben voilà la suite petit poisson rouge !! Merci pr les nombreuse reviews ke tu ma envoyé jusque l !!  
  
**  
Coco la binee** : Et bien ce chapitre ta plu ?? On verra ca ds la prochaine review !!! lol  
  
**Sln** : J'ai lu ta fic et g vraiment ador !! Elle était super !! Alors ça ma fait plaisir de voir ke tu avé review !!!! Merci bzou et à biento gsper !!  
  
**Elwin Lupin** : Encore une fan de Rémus ?? Moi je l'adore !!! Et oui j l'ai continuer ) a biento !!  
  
**Kaorulabelle** : Et ben la voilà la suite !! Elle t'a plus ?? Raconte moi tout lol  
  
**Raphou :** J'aime bien Mariane aussi ! Elle parrait comme ça assez drôle tout le tmeps mais dans le fond, elle a un coeur gros comme ça et elle en paye souvent le prix ! ces amis et sa famille compte bcp pr elle et les voir souffrir : elle déteste ! lol Elle en bave avec Lyra  
Lyra et Rémus ? Ouai t'as vu jlé fait avancer mais pas trop vite kan même enfin jusqu'à maintenant hé h !lol  
Allez ciao la belle  
  
**Gabrielletrompelamort :** Ce qu'il va se passer ? Et ben on verra bien... hé h ! lol Jte fais patienter autant que toi avec ta fic !!lol Bizoo poulette  
  
**Mayreen Mil'Rand,The DarkQueen :** Et ben non t'as vu j'ai pas lâché hé h !! Merci pr ta review !  
  
**S.L.I'A** : Olala kes ke j'aime vos reviews !!! Elle me font tjrs rire !! Le début avec la prière devant la bière elle est trop bien !! Jvé la ressortir celle l !! Et l'histoire du facteur mdr !! Jen reviens pas mais ou vs allez chercher tt ça ?? Merci meri bcp de me faire rire à chak ke je li vos reviews !! Merci parce ke là jen avé vraimen besoin merci 1000 fois !! Jvous adore !! Bon sinon, non je n'ai pas lu à la croisée des mondes, ça parle de koi ?? Tuer la famille de Lyra ?? Tout vient à point qui sait attendre !! Bzouuuu et à bientôt gsper parce ke jadore ke vs reviewer !!!!  
  
Et pour finir comme d'abitude : **Morri :** Moi aussi c'est clair ke j'écri mieux kan je déprim va savoir pourkoi ?? lol Ben ouai ta vu le chapitre d'aprè, plein de romance et ils dorment ensemble hé h !! Ben mon brevet blanc s'est bien passé et le brevet aussi enfin après on verra les notes j'espère que pr ma vie jorè de bon résultat o brevet parce ke sinon couic, plus d'ordinateur !!!! Enfin tu me diras j'ai de la chance jpars en vacances !!   
Ben moi jsuis trop dégoûtée parce ke ma meilleure amie part au Maroc et je la reverrai ke (et encore c pa sur) l'été prochain !! Ca me fé trop chié franchement !!! Elle part définitivement habité là bas !!! Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser !!! En plus sa mère l'a décidé comme ça d'un coup et c'était après le brevet ce qui fé kel na pa pu dire au revoir à tout le monde alors elle est trop dégoûté et elle doit quitter son copain !!! J'ai vraiment pas de chance parce que déjà que mon copain s'en va habiter Paris et je le verrai ke le week end et là ma meilleure amie je la verrai pas pendant un an !!!  
Enfin j'arrête de te raconter ma vie piteuse Pour mon père c'est pas grave !! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !! Et puis il va bien maintenant c'est du passé, on doit avanc !! Pour ton amie, je la trouve vraiment très courageuse !! Je lui souhaite toute la chance possible !!  
Pour ta soeur, 'est pas trop grav si elle te copie au contraire tu devrè en être flatter parce ke ça veut dire que pour elle tu es un exemple et kel voudrè être comme toi mais elle sait qu'elle y arrivera pas !! Je sais ke ça doit être chiant mais prend le du bon côté et puis essaye de bien tentendre avec elle ! La vie est bien trop courte pour la gacher avec des conneries pareil !!! Et peut être que demain toi ou elle ne sera plus là alors profite d'elle !!! Je sais c un peu morbide ce ke je dis mais c ce à koi tu pe d'attendre d'une fille de crok morlol Et puis c ce ke je me di kan jmengueule avce mon frèr !!!  
J'adore les groupes de ta classe !!!lol Nous ya pareil les leaders, les intellos, les folles et les fumeur les deux dernière cathégories étant mélangée. Moi jsuis dans ce group là, sof ke je ne fume pas ou alors juste de temps en temps mais rarement  
Moi si javé une prof folle l'année denrière et une autre trop conne ki elle aussi a son site web mais personne le connaît sauf les terminale parce kon ve pa kil soi découvert J'ai vu le site, il est assez marrant mais ya pa d'adress ou on pe poster des commentaire, tu devrè leur dire den mettre une !!!  
Ton début est génial !!!! J'ai ate de voir ce ke tu vas faire dotr pour le pov de Rémus !! Et pour ta fic j'atten la suite, après le moment ou il sait kel fé parti de lékipe de quidditch  
Bon jte laisse  
Bzou poulette  
Aplus tard  
  


Voilà, j'ai fini bon ben au prochain chapitre !!  
  
Bzou  
  
Ciao  
  
Lady Lyanna


	8. Comment ça se finit

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas Comment une vie peut changer est de retour. Mais pour son dernier chapitre!! Et oui, c'est la fin! (enfin rien de vous dit qu'une suite n'est pas en cours d'imagination dans ma tête héhé). Pour ce dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé de mettre un point de vue général pas seulement celui de Lyra!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Comment une vie peut changer...**

**Lettre à Rémus Lupin**

Miss Mariane Moore

16 Stravuiw Street

Manfree

London

_Chère Rémus,_

_Je ne savais pas très bien où je devais envoyer cette lettre alors j'ai choisi de t'écrire par l'intermédiaire de Mariane. Je vais faire bref. Je voulais juste dire à Mariane et à ses parents que tout allait bien. Je suppose qu'à ce moment même plusieurs personnes sont penchées au dessus de ton épaule et lisent en même temps que toi ces mots. _

_Merci Mariane, Marilyn, Franck, Lily et plus récemment vous les gars. Merci d'avoir été là alors que tant de personne m'ignorait ou bien ne voulait pas voir ce que je subissais. Je n'ai plus de haine à présent. Seulement une très profonde amertume qui ne se guérira pas avant longtemps, très longtemps. Chacun sa blessure; chacun son malheur._

_J'ai trouvé un emploi. Ce n'est pas très bien payé mais je suis plus heureuse comme ça je crois. J'ai parfois peur. Peur de ne pas m'en sortir. Peur d'avoir fait une bêtise. Mais dans ces moments là, je pense à toi Rémus. Ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne partes restera gravé en moi comme un beau souvenir. L'un des rares de mon 'ancienne vie'. Tu m'as comprise. Tu m'as aidée. Tu m'a écoutée. Et pour tout ça, Rémus Lupin, je te dis merci. _

_Adieu. Je ne crois pas que l'on se reverra avant très longtemps._

_Lyra_

Rémus Lupin reposa la lettre, choqué. Derrière lui, les autres Maraudeurs et Mariane étaient dans le même état. Cette dernière sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle et monta les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sirius ne dit pas un mot et monta lui aussi pour tenter de la consoler. James respecta le silence instauré par Rémus et ne dit rien. Il vint simplement s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son ami.

Le lycanthrope justement, s'était fermé comme une coquille. James eut l'impression de retrouver le Rémus Lupin de leur première année lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore amis. Le jeune homme semblait tenir à Lyra plus que les autres, ou plutôt différemment. En temps normal, James l'aurait embêté avec ça mais là le jeune Potter savait très bien qu'il valait mieux se taire.

Comme pris d'une impulsion subite, Rémus se leva du canapé et sortit rapidement de la maison par la porte fenêtre. James le vit se rendre jusqu'à la balançoire. Il y resta longuement. Il y était toujours quand Mariane, les yeux rougis, et Sirius, la mine pitoyable, redescendirent. James et eux n'échangèrent pas un mot.

Ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit, juste avant le repas, que Rémus revint. Il était redevenu le Rémus habituel, souriant, doux, calme.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de Lyra. C'était fini, elle était partie et il fallait avancé. Longtemps après, Rémus gardait près de lui la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Accompagné de cela -il ne l'avait découvert que plus tard- elle lui avait donné un collier. _Son_ collier. Celui qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Il le mit autour de son cou et ne le retira pas, en souvenir de cet amour perdu.

_Un loup garou ne peut aimé qu'une fois..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà, je me relis je corrige le tout et je vous l'envoi. Ca y est, c'est fini. Ca fait bizarre de savoir que je ne retoucherai pas à cette fic même si je pense en faire une suite!

Merci merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews qui me sont allé droit au coeur. Merci mille fois.

Lady Lyanna qui ne vous remerciera pas assez et qui est assez triste...


End file.
